EL ENMASCARADO
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: Naruto escapa de la aldea por las malos tratos que tienen hacia. Regresa tiempo después por Hinata. Como es de la Clan Hyuga, no tan fácilmente puede casarse con ella. Hizashi aprovecho la oportunidad de un descuido de Naruto, para darlo por muerto y así comprometer a Hinata con un muchacho de un buen Clan. Naruto dará todo por estar con ella si eso significa ir como otra persona.
1. Chapter 1

El ENMASCARADO

~* CAPÍTULO l *~

Hace tiempo que escape de mi aldea natal, Konoha, solo por tener al Kyubi dentro de mi, ya no los soportaba pues solo recibía humillaciones, gritos, golpes y amenazas de muerte.

Solo unos cuantos eran en los que podía confiar y me defendían; Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru.

/ Flash Back /

Todos los niños del jugaban en pequeños grupos o solo pero eran felices pues tenían un juguete.

Disculpa puedo jugar contigo – dijo Naruto de unos 3 años.

No-contestó frio el niño – no debo ser amigo de un monstruo.

Dicho esto el niño se alejo.

Naruto se junto con unos niños que estaban jugando fútbol.

¿Oigan puedo entrar en un equipo? – dijo animado.

Este….. – dudo un niño – que crees ya nos tenemos que ir, por que ya terminamos, ¿verdad? – los demás niños entendieron y le siguieron la corriente.

Naruto se fue a un columpio solitario que estaba bajo un árbol. Desde ahí veía a los niños felices, que de seguro vendría su padre, madre o algún familiar, que fuera a recogerlos, que les daría amor, felicidad, cariño y protección. Algo que el nunca tuvo, el calor de una familia.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pasó rato y lo volvió a sentir… eran piedras y se las estaban lanzando unos niños.

Vete de aquí, bestia- le grito uno.

Tu deberías morir, - le grito otro

Cuando sea un ninja fuerte te mataré-amenazó otro.

Naruto lloraba, no quería seguir escuchando esas palabras. Así que cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos para no escuchar.

¡Hey, déjenlo! – escucho que gritaban. Estos se fueron corriendo.

Al abrirlos se encontró con 3 niños enfrente de él. 2 niños, uno de cabello azabache al igual que los ojos tiene el cabello hecho un desorden, con manos en los bolsillos y el otro tenía el cabello atado en una colega con las manos en la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. La niña era de un graciosos cabellos rosa y hermoso ojos jade, quien le sonreía mientras le daba la mano para levantarse.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupa la peli-rosa- ¿no te hicieron daño?

Negó con la cabeza- por que lo hicieron….. ¿Acaso ustedes me molestara? – pregunto cabizbajo.

Claro que no tontuelo-rio la pequeña – Te defendimos.

No se nos hace justo que te molesten por algo tan absurdo – dijo el niño con ojos cerrados.

Hmp – Respondió el azabache, Naruto lo miro con cara de poco amigos e inflando sus cachetes, se veía tierno.

Gracias – contesto

¿Por que? – sorprendida dijo la rosita.

Son los primeros de mi edad en defenderme – contesto- nunca he tenido amigos-estos lo miraron curioso - ¿les gustaría ser mis amigos? – pregunto mientras les daba la mano.

Esto sorprendió a los otros, pero luego lo pensaron y aceptaron.

Hecho- dijeron a coro-¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el de colega.

Naruto Uzumaki – contestó - ¿y ustedes?

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Mucho gusto- rio

/ Fin Flash Back /

Desde ese día me empezaron a defender, yo tenía miedo de que sus padres los alejara de mi, pero nunca sucedió. Incluso se volvieron mis primeros mejores amigos. Mis maestros; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-obachan y Ero-senin; y por último Hinata.

/Flash back /

Largo de aquí monstruo – grito una señora solo por que se quedo mirando un objeto de su mostrador- no te vuelvas a acercar a mi tienda.

Naruto apenas contaba con 5 años. Algunos los miraba, entre ellos una niña de cabello corto negro-azulado, ojos color perla. Quería acercarse a él pero su padre la jalo.

Nunca te acerques a él-le susurro su padre mientras seguían su camino.

Hey señora no me diga así- grito – yo no le hecho nada.

Pues si no quieres que le diga eso lárgate – contestó para luego meterse.

Se los mostraré seré el mejor ninja para ser reconocido – grito mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en el bosque bajo un árbol. Vio unos pies enfrente de él, alzó la vista para encontrarse con una tímida mirada de la niña. Ella tímida le te dio un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

Ho….. Hola-saludo la pequeña

Hola- respondió

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga – le sonrió

/ Fin Flash Back /

Con el paso de los días, semanas años, esa mujer se volvió prohibida para mi.

Hinata Hyuga, hija mayor de Hizashi Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga. Su padre la desprecia por no ser tan fuerte como su hermana menor, Hanabi. Aún así es la próxima a ser la líder y no podía estar con cualquiera tipo como pareja. Yo sabía que estaba enamorada de mi, lo sabía por que Sakura siempre me lo decía, yo me hacía el tonto, despistado e idiota, para que ella se rindiera por mí y se enamorara de otro, no funcionó. Pero no conté con que yo me enamorara de ella, con esa ternura, timidez, felicidad y sencillez. Además de ser extremadamente hermosa con cuerpo voluptuoso, cabellera larga negra-azulada, ojos de un hermoso color perla y piel de porcelana. Me daba miedo romperla, parecía una muñeca, era mi luz que tanto había deseado. Ella es la que me consuela cuando estoy desanimado, cuando tiene tiempo me prepara ramen solo para mi, me da ánimos en mis entrenamiento, de ves en cuando me da besos en la mejilla, me da ese amor que tanto tiempo he anhelado. Se volvió muy cercana a mi, tanto como Sakura y Sasuke.

Escape cuando tenía 16 años, Hinata me siguió dijo que la llevara con ella por más que quisiera no podía, no quería arriesgarme a ser un forastero y no tener un lugar tranquilo con ella en donde nos estén cazando. Ella lloraba….. recuerdo muy bien ese día, sus ojos color perla eran invadidos por esas horribles lágrimas. Le dije que cuando sea el momento vendría por ella y escaparíamos juntos. Ya que no tenía casa, ropa, ni mucho dinero. Ella me dio una bufanda para que la recordará siempre, yo a cambio le di un collar del símbolo de mi clan, ya que ella es la elegida para ser mi compañera. En ese momento hice algo del cual nunca me arrepiento, la bese, la bese con mucha pasión pero a la vez con mucho amor. Nunca olvidare mi primer beso con ella, sabía a arándanos y menta. Fue fantástico, inimaginable, fue….. Hermoso. Me correspondió de igual manera el beso, no queríamos separarnos pero era necesario.

Le acaricie la mejilla y me fui, no mire atrás, solo al frente, a cada una de mis personas queridas les deje una carta. Ya me imaginaba a Sakura y Tsunade gritando a los 4 vientos, Kakashi, Sasuke y Shikamaru están pensando en que soy un idiota, Iruka y Ero-senin están pensando que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo. Pero en realidad les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi, estoy en deuda con ellos.

En algunos días recibo cartas de Sakura, Ero-senin, o Kakashi. Me sorprendido el saber que Sasuke se confesó a Sakura, yo sabía que ella está enamorada de él, pero….. ¿El de ella? Eso era un misterio. Sólo se pudo confesar a base de celos y fue idea de Ino, cuando me explico no para de reír, ya me imaginaba la cara del Teme.

Cuando me puse a pensar que hubiera pasado si no tuviera el Kyubi….tal vez este con mis amigos y maestros, con Hinata. Pero por algo pasan las cosas. Durante una año pude encontrar una pequeña aldea, donde la gente no me miraba con desprecio ni vergüenza, así que decidí quedarme. Me quedé por lo menos otros 2 años. Ya que construí mi propia casa era algo grande, y trate de ponerle una huerta y un jardín, tenía un trabajo muy bueno en el cual puedo mantenerme muy bien. Así es como quiero todo para mi Hinata, antes de dormir acaricio la bufanda imaginado que ella está a mi lado, hasta quedar dormido, pero la realidad me golpea cuando no despierto junto a ella.

Desde hace un año no les he mandado carta, por que estuve trabajando duro, para mejorar algo de mi casa. Ya es tiempo de ir por mi Hinata.

Me prepare con una capa y una máscara pues no quería llamar la atención. Al cruzar las puertas fui directo a la casa del Teme sabía que a lo mejor Sakura estaba ahí. Cuando llegue vi que estaban sentados observando la luna, llegué de improviso causando ruido, al voltear los dos Sasuke se puso a la defensiva y Sakura a su lado lista con un puño lleno de chakra.

Esperen- griten mientras alzaba las manos señalando que se detuvieran.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sasuke

Naruto-conteste mientras me quitaba mi máscara. Cuando me vieron se pusieron pálidos.


	2. Chapter 2

EL ENMASCARADO

CAPÍTULO II

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sasuke

Naruto-conteste mientras me quitaba mi máscara. Cuando me vieron se pusieron pálidos.

Eres…..¿tu? - no entendí lo que quería decir Sakura.

Soy yo Sakura-chan– le sonreí – Naruto.

No… no puede….. Ser- tartamudeo Sakura- ¡No! ¡No puedes ser tu! – grito mientras lloraba

Deja de jugar y revélate- me contesto muy enojado Sasuke, nunca lo había visto así– no permitiré que usen la imagen de mi mejor amigo para esto.

Sasuke piensa que estoy usando Jutsu de transformación – Soy yo en verdad Sasuke.

¿Enserio?, demuéstralo – me reto.

Muy bien – me cruce de brazos - Kakashi es mi sensei, me gustaba Sakura-Chan pero luego vi que era una competencia entre tu y yo, me enamore de Hinata, tu y yo nos besamos por accidente en la academia…

¡Basta! Es suficiente – interrumpió Sasuke, para no recordar eso…un momento….-¿entonces? ¿En verdad eres Naruto?.

¿Es verdad Sasuke-kun? – dudosa le pregunto Sakura

Si….. Sakura…..es el verdadero… Naruto – apenas y le contestó.

Ella volteo hacia mí y corrió en mi dirección pero en vez de recibir un abrazo me recibió con un golpe.

¡Tu…. Idiota! – mientras lloraba aún más, yo me sobo la mejilla ella se lanzó a abrazarme - me tenias muy preocupada cuando no te encontré en ningún lado hasta que vi en la entrada de mi casa una carta, fui a avisarle a Sasuke a que me ayudara a encontrarte y no te localizamos, hasta que empezaron a llegar tus cartas solo con eso me sentía tranquila – seguía- y….. Y….. Luego nos enteramos de que tu…..

Yo solo la mire con ternura y correspondí a sí abrazo – lo lamento Sakura-chan-sonreí.

Espero y no vuelvas a hacerla llorar Dobe- ahora fue el turno de Sasuke regañarme y golpearme - odio verla llorar- después me abrazo- estas bien Dobe.

Yo solo me quede viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Espera a que Iruka y Kakashi-sensei se enteren que estas vivo – dijo contenta Sakura, me puse nervioso no sabía como actuarían mis maestros.

Este….. Sakura-chan…. No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí- explique – no aun… además yo solo vine por….

Ella, ¿cierto? – típica deducción de Sasuke.

Si-conteste – le dije que volvería por ella.

Sakura le mando una mirada preocupada a Sasuke el solo cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Naruto… - hizo una pausa – las cosas han cambiado y… Hinata….. Sabes que ella es la próxima a ser líder del Clan Hyuga…

Ve directo al grano Sasuke – se sorprendió de que lo llame así, pero rápidamente cambió su rostro.

Hinata va a casarse – contestó así, sin más. Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto pues ellos sabían muy bien mis sentimientos hacia ella, Sakura sólo se quedó callada cabizbaja, triste.

Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y apretar mis puños para mantener mi control.

¿Hace cuanto? – pregunto calmado, no quería espantarlos.

Hace un cuantos meses – contestó Sakura – ella me dijo que su padre ya tenía arreglado su compromiso y será con un muchacho de otra aldea de un prestigio Clan – suspiro – ese día me dijo que preferiría morir a casarse con alguien que no ama, pues ella esperaba a alguien.

Sabía Hizashi que ella estaba enamorada de ti – siguió Sasuke – así que el aprovecho la oportunidad de la noticia …..

De que tu estabas…. Muerto- terminó Sakura, eso si que no me la esperaba, yo… ¿muerto? Es una broma de mal gusto.

¿Qué?-grite, ¿cómo era posible?- ¡Explíquenme, por que me dieron por muerto! – pregunte, ellos se miraron inseguros de decirme, pero es necesario.

De acuerdo pon atención – hablo Sasuke – esto nos dijeron a nosotros.

/ Flash Back /

Sasuke y Sakura venían de una misión hace ya casi 6 meses no recibían cartas de Naruto, se sentían preocupados pero pensaron que esta algo ocupado así que siguieron hasta que lleve una nueva carta.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha ya que Sakura era novia de Sasuke y viven juntos solamente se cambiaron en lo que Sasuke terminaba de cambiarse Sakura fue a revisar su pequeña huerta cuando llegó un Anbu.

El Hokage quiere que Sasuke Uchiha y usted vayan a la torre es urgente- informó el Anbu.

Esta bien, gracias – contestó Sakura, hecho su trabajo el Anbu desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke-kun apúrate tenemos que ir con el Hokage – apresuró.

Ya voy- contestó mientras se ponía las sandalias – listo, vamos y fueron directo a la torre.

.

.

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE. (Kakashi es el 6to Hokage)

Al entrar la pareja pudieron ver que no estaba solo, también estaba Iruka, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Jiraiya y Hinata. Y el ambiente era tenso, que daba la impresión de una gran tristeza.

¿Qué pasó? – habló Sasuke, el Hokage alzó la mirada con una tristeza a pesar de sólo verse los ojos.

No se como se vallan a tomar pero…. – se le dificulta-los he reunido aquí solo por una noticia nada gratificante.

Todos se tensaron.

Déjate de rodeos Kakashi – dijo con fastidio por el habiente.

Naruto ha muerto – soltó sin más.

Todo el mundo dejó de respirar, nadie se movía, todos se quedaron como piedra. Sólo volvieron a reaccionar cuando Hinata grito y salió llorando de la Torre. Shikamaru, Iruka y Jiraiya sólo bajaron la mirada, Tsunade igual solo que ella dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y salió de ahí. Sasuke era la primera vez que lo dejaban así…..tan….pasmado, volteo a ver a Sakura, esta se encontraba observando la ciudad dando la espalda a todos, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, Sakura al sentir los brazos de Sasuke no lo pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar este escondió su rostro en su cabello, ella pudo sentir las lágrimas de el.

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK /

Desde ese día ella cambió totalmente, ya no salía, ni sonreía, ni siquiera se ponía tímida, nada incluido Hanabi dijo que se la pasaba observando el cielo y casi no comía, todo por ti-dijo Sakura – estaba muerta en vida.

Me centén en el césped, no podía creerme todo lo que me decían.

Pasado mañana darán el anuncio de la boda – me informo- lo quieren hacer tipo mascaras. Sasuke y yo iremos para darle apoyo a Hinata. Tal vez puedas ir a verla por última vez- la verdad no sabía que sentir por tal noticia.

La Idea de Sakura era loca, pero era la única manera de ver a mi princesa.

Esta bien-me levante, no me iré sin verla – acepte.

Pero Sasuke – dudo Sakura – entonces no hay que decirle a nadie que el esta vivo, si lo hacemos Hizashi ara lo que sea para que el no la vea.

Entonces tendrás que ir en cubierto – sino Sasuke mientras me ponía su mano en mi hombro como muestra de apoyo –¿ te crees capaz de hacerlo, Dobe?

Era yo o lo dijo en tono de burla. Pues no era yo lo vi que tenia una sonrisa burlona.

Si puedo teme-conteste- todo por mi Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

EL ENMASCARADO 🎭 ❤️

CAPÍTULO III

Mi breve estancia que estuve en KONOHA ( ya que estaba escondido en el hueco un árbol en el bosque) me la pasé meditando, ¿Cómo la veré? ¿Qué le diré para cuando esté cara a cara con ella?... Un momento….. No me fui en vano a construir una casa tan hermosa como para dejar que otro se la lleve, ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ella es MÍA!. No tenia idea de como podía vestirme para que nadie me reconozca, para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Sakura-Chan. Llegué a la casa Uchiha y no había nadie, así que me quedé en el patio hasta que llegaron.

Hola-saludo sonriente Sakura-Chan, detrás de ella venía Sasuke…..o solo sus piernas ya que venía cargando como tres cajas- rápido Sasuke-kun ash, que lento eres – se quejo.

Soy rápido y lo sabes en todas las maneras – Respondió con burla ….creo que eso no debí escucharlo.

Ammmm estoy aquí Teme – le dije, creo que fue mala idea por que… me arde el trasero de un Chidori que me metió.

Espero y con eso aprendas a decir que estas en mi casa y no es chiva conversaciones ajenas- me decía mientras tomaba un té.

Quería la ayuda de Sakura-Chan para como ir mañana el día – le comente – no tengo la remota idea de como ir.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian – se rio Sakura cuando entro a la habitación con dos platos- aquí tienes Sasuke, tu sopa de tomate.

Gracias Sakura – dejo uno y el otro me lo puso enfrente de mi.

Tal vez no es del ichiraku pero hice este Ramen – no sabia que hacer.

¡Waaaa! – grite, estos me vieron con cara de ¡WTF! – ¿no moriré con tu comida?

Tu… pedazo de idiota – solo diré que viví para contarlo.

Sakura mejoró su comida y ahora es muy exquisita – hablaba Sasuke mientras comía como si nada.

Gracias por decirme apenas Teme- le reclame mientras me sobo la mejilla con la mano y la otra agarraba los palillo. Debía admitir que su comida de Sakura-Chan estaba muy deliciosa que me la termine rápido.

Bien Naruto sígueme – me dijo mientras llegaba a un sótano – aquí te puedes quedar, no te preocupes si te detectan por el charango, Sasuke puso un jutsu de escudo en dado caso que se necesite.

Había una pequeña cama y un mueble lo demás estaba libre y limpio – solo trata de mantenerlo limpio de acuerdo- Ya sabía en que tono me lo dijo así que solo me limite a sonreírle.

Bien ponte esto – me mostró un conjunto de ropa-En el territorio Hyuga hay muchos Anbu– lo último lo dijo en tono triste.

¿Por qué? – pregunté.

Su padre no quería nada impidiera el compromiso así que le pidió al Hokage que le apoyará con la "seguridad" de ella- se veía muy triste Sakura – ella….

Será mejor que no le digas a nadie más quien eres- me miro directo a los ojos- si escuchan rumores de que estas vivo, Hizashi esconderá a Hinata para que no la encuentres-dejo el traje en la cama y tomo mis manos- Por eso si la vas a ver, tiene que ser como otra persona y otro nombre – me apretó más las manos dándome su apoyo- tu nos has dado todo el animo, felicidad, fuerza y alegría, a ir por lo que más queremos con esfuerzo, Sasuke-kun y yo somos felices… - tenía razón ella es feliz y Sasuke -… ahora es tu turno de serlo también- Me abrazo dándome consuelo sin darme cuenta empezó a llorar- no sabes como sufrí cuando me dieron la noticia…. Sniff…me sentí triste, sola, con frío, ya no tendría a mi hermano para regañarlo aunque sea por cartas, quien me alegraría con sus tonterías, quien me iba a dar ese ánimo esplendor- la abrace aun más a mi, no pensé que dejarles de escribir tuviera una noticia mala y dolorosa.

Perdóname – no sabía las consecuencias… de esto- bueno pues vamos a ver como quedaré - cambiando de conversación.

Jejejeje quedaras irreconocible – sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas - ven

Me jalo para llevarme enfrente del espejo, subió y de regreso trajo cosas para maquillar (supongo) – veamos si mi imaginación no falla.

.

.

.

En una habitación amplia y sencilla de encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello negro-azulado, ojos color perla y una figura envidiable.

Observó la luna, con una tristeza que las flores cuando paso se marchitan o el cielo deja caer una tormenta para acompañarme en mi sufrimiento. Recuerdo una y otra vez el hermoso, mágico y maravilloso beso que me di contigo Naruto-kun … o mi Naruto-kun por que me dejaste aquí en mi desdicha, preferiría morir para estar contigo a que casarme con alguien que no amo y solo me quiere por mi poder como líder del Clan.

Hinata-sama su padre la llama- me informó una sirvienta.

Voy para allá Kira- se fue dejándome sola otra vez.

Pasando unos cuantos segundos decidí ir ya con mi padre no le gustaba el retraso, cuando llegue al gran salón toque a la puerta- adelante.

¿Me ha llamado? Padre- pregunte el siempre estaba con su cara seria y sin expresar.

Si, quería decirte que hoy llega tu prometido para mañana dar anuncio a tu compromisos – (no quería verlo ni en pintura) - me pidió que fueras tu quien lo recibirás cuando llegara a casa.

(Aún que no quisiera tenía que estar ahí) - de acuerdo padre estaré ahí.

Eso es todo, puedes irte – a veces deseaba tener la fuerza para retar lo a una pelea por mi libertad, pero sería humillada y débil ante el.

Onee-san – me saludo mi hermana menor Hanabi - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Solo me limite a una media sonrisa triste, di la vuelta a mi habitación.

Espera, te vine a avisar que falta poco para que llegue tu prometido – Hanabi jalo mi kimono para que no me fuera- vamos hermana a lo mejor es lindo y guapo, te tratara como una reina y….a lo mejor….- desvío su mirada juntando los dedos índices- te llegas a enamorar otra vez.

Hanabi tenía un poco de razón….que tal si mi prometido es dulce, gracioso y tierno- esta bien vamos- me tomo la mano para guiarme donde se encuentra mi prometido.

Lo esperamos como 15 minutos, hasta que a lo lejos se veía una carroza, con un símbolo de la luna en cuarto menguante con una esfera en medio de la luna.

Bajo el chófer para abrirle la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre joven muy apuesto de piel pálida, cabello blanco desgreñado y ojos azules helados con pupila negra. Vestía un kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja amarilla atada sobre su hombro derecho y un fajín negro alrededor de la cintura, en la parte posterior de kimono se encuentra el símbolo de su clan.

Vaya es realmente apuesto – chilló Hanabi – mucho gusto mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga- se me adelanto mi hermana- ella es mi hermana Hinata Hyuga líder del Clan Hyuga- no dije nada solo me incline.

Eres realmente hermosa Hinata, más a lo que tu padre me describía en cartas- me puse roja por tal alago- mucho gusto señorita Hinata, mi nombre es Toneri Ōtsutsuki tu prometido


	4. Chapter 4

EL ENMASCARADO 🎭 ❤️

CAPÍTULO IV

El día de la presentación del compromiso había llegado, los sirvientes se veían mover de un lado a otro arreglando el patio donde será la celebración.

El joven Toneri se encontraba platicando con su futuro suegro del Clan, Hanabi corría como loca ayudando y dando indicaciones a los sirvientes de cómo se debe hacer, Hinata estaba con sus amigas tomando el té en el barrio Hyuga, ya que fue lo único que pidió ella para no sentirse sola.

Y como te sientes Hinata – solo suspiro.

Como te lo diré Tenten - dije

Vamos Hina eres la primera en casarse- Ino era la única feliz por eso, pero no la culpo se como es. Ella tenía meses de ser novia de Sai.

Sakura le da un codazo dando a entender de no hablar así- Hinata no te sientas mal, se que abra una manera de que no te cases con el y….

No hay manera Sakura-Chan – interrumpí seria- primero hable con mi padre pero no funciono, luego trate de escapar y empeoró las cosas, ya ni puedo salir sin escoltas- cerré los ojo- pensaba en pelear contra mi padre por mi libertad, pero deseche eso por la noticia – aunque no las veía, ellas a mi si- todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando Naruto murió.

Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo.

¿Y como te trata tu prometido? – me pregunto Tenten es novia de mi primo Neji y me alegro por ello ya que como es de la segunda rama no hay tanto problema, a veces tengo celos de ello.

Bien, a lo poco que me ha tratado, es muy atento dulce y delicado – no podía negar que lo poco que está cerca de mi es así- no digan prometió, se llama Toneri.

Ooooo y ¿de que Clan vienen? – Temari se quedara unos meses por lo de mi boda además de quedarse en la casa de los Nara, por lo que dijo su mamá de Shikamaru.

Un tal Clan Ōtsutsuki- solté.

Nunca he oído hablar de ellos- se toco la barbilla pensando - ¿son de otra nación?

No se mucho de donde vengan, fue mi padre el que solo me comprometió con el, solo eso - sin mucho animo

Hina-Chan debes tener fe en que llegará tu salvación – me hablo con tal sinceridad y esperanza que casi caía, pero me negué – lo siento Sakura, pero ya no tengo salvación- me levante – nos vemos en la noche- y me fui dejándolas solas.

.

.

.

En la noche se encontraban todos los parientes, amigos y conocidos del clan Hyuga, Sasuke y Sakura con un vestido rojo con negro y su antifaz rojo y Sasuke con su traje negro al igual que el su máscara.

Tenten tenía un vestido blanco con vino, su antifaz de color vino, Neji estaba de color vino haciendo juego con ella y su máscara es blanco.

Ino venía con un vestido en forma de sirena de color uva con su antifaz plateado, Sai venía invertido con Ino, su traje plateado y su máscara uva.

Temari con su hermoso vestido color menta con toques dorados como su antifaz y su traje azul rey de Shikamaru con dorado.

Todos estaban esperando a los prometidos disfrutaban de los bocadillos, el espectáculo y el baile.

Vemos a un hombre cabello plata con mechones amarillo, con su traje elegante que parecía alguien muy importante con su mascara de zorro, se veía apuesto, fuerte y elegante que las jóvenes suspiraba por el.

(Ahora entiendo al Teme por sus fanáticas locas) – necesito estar atento y que nadie me descubra.

Damas y caballeros – llamo Hiashi, volteando a ver que estaba en la casa principal en la entrada – mi hija mayor Hinata, esta a punto de ser la próxima a ser la líder del Clan Hyuga y como es debido debe casarse, quien más que el líder del Clan Ōtsutsuki, Toneri – todos empezaron aplaudir y felicitando a la pareja, es ahí donde salieron tomados de la mano.

Ella lucia igual un kimono de la parte de arriba es negro y abajo es color rojo y el resto es blanco, su cabello negro, esos tentadores labios que cualquiera daría todo por probarlos, sus ojos perla…. había algo en esos ojos….no se veía felicidad, alegría, ternura….nada, más que solo tristeza, soledad, resignación. Como si estuviera encarcelada en su propia mente.

El tal Toneri la abrazo por detrás se veía muy bien, el feliz por casarse la mujer más hermosa y ella infeliz por no hacer nada.

Todos se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarla, Hinata por un lado y el Toneri por el otro- (es mi oportunidad) – me acerque, veía que ya casi no hacía caso a Hinata, mucho mejor. Llegué a ella de espaldas y le hable al oído con una voz diferente, aunque si cambió, no quería arriesgarme – Muchas Felicidades, señorita Hyuga – giro espantada – lamento haberla asustado- me incline – espero y su prometido me deje bailar una pieza con usted.

Bu…..bueno…..yo- tartamudeo, se veía linda por la expresión – no se.

Vi que su prometido llegó por detrás y la abrazo a la cintura como su fuera de su propiedad, eso me molesto – claro que la señorita Hinata puede bailar, por mi no hay problema – (al menos salió lo que quería) – ve Hinata.

Ella tomó mi mano y sentí una corriente en todo el cuerpo, la tengo donde pertenece. Conmigo.

.

.

.

HINATA

Todos pasaron a felicitarme incluyendo a las chicas con los chicos, ya que estos son sus novios. Los envidio por tener como pareja a la persona que aman e igual ellos. Y yo… seré la única que no seré feliz.

Muchas Felicidades señorita Hyuga – gire espantada, y me encontré con un hombre alto, apuesto y elegante, con su cabello plateado con mechones amarillos, y su máscara de zorro- lamento haberla espantado - se inclino - espero y su prometido me deje bailar una pieza con usted.

Bu…..bueno…..yo- tartamudeo, no lo conocía, que se supone que agá– no se.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura – claro que la señorita Hinata puede bailar, por mi no hay problema – era Toneri – ve Hinata.

Dudosa tome su mano sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo, era como si el fuera mi dueño de alma.

/ Scorpions – Tu y Yo /

NARUTO

¿Cómo se llama? – me pregunto,…(mierda no pensé en un nombre).

Este….yo- (piensa Naruto, piensa) – me llamo Hiroaki Aka, señorita.

Hiro-Kun…si es que lo puedo llamar así- desvío mi mirada.

Claro que si señori….. – con su dedo índice me callo.

Hinata, llámeme Hinata – sonrió levemente.

A lo lejos vemos que Ino tomaba tranquilamente su bebida mientras veía bailar a la gente hasta toparse con una pareja curiosidad, dando un giro vio que era Hinata sonriendo levemente después de mucho, esto causó que escupiera la bebida y corrió con Sakura.

Mira frentona, la pareja de ahí- la jalo en donde hace rato vio a la pareja- Hinata esta sonriendo- dijo feliz ( por fin funcionó lo del disfraz, suerte Naruto) mientras tomaba agua – y me pregunto ¿Quién será ese hombre tan apuesto? – ahora fue turno de ella escupir el agua.

Cof…. Cof no… cof no se- (Mierda).

Supongo que no es de aquí ¿verdad?- oh oh.

No señori…Hinata – me estoy poniendo nervioso.

De donde eres, nunca he escuchado de ti, ¿a que te dedicas? – pregunto.

Soy dueño de un pequeño pueblo- cambio su cara a disgusto.

Y vino con tal ropa elegante, mientras su pueblo está desamparado- trato de irse pero la detuve- espere no es lo que piensa déjeme explicaré…

Lo siento pero ya termino la canción – o no me había dado cuenta de esto- esta bien, lo lamento- me incline – hasta luego- y me fui directo a la salida.

.

.

.

HINATA

Vi como se alejaba mis pies se movieron involuntariamente pero me detuve - ¿Qué me esta pasando? – susurre, vi que se dirija a la salida así que empezó otra vez a caminar en su dirección pero Toneri me detuvo con dos comas, dándome una.

Brindemos por los futuros esposos – grito mi padre, todos alzaron las copas para brindar.

Beso, beso, beso- oh no, empezaron todos a gritar excepto mis amigas quienes me miraban temerosas. Cuando gire la cabeza sentí los labios de Toneri sobre los míos, solo pude cerrar los ojos. Para después escuchar como un fuerte proveniente de afuera.

.

.

.

NARUTO

Cuando escuché lo del brindis me sentí deprimido ya no quiero estar ahí, me dirijo a la salida. Pero escuche algo más horrible.

Beso, beso, beso- no, no lo permitiré, me vale una mierda que sepan de mi, me dirijo inmediatamente otra vez a la puerta cuando veo la escena de Hinata y Toneri….besándose.

La ira comenzó a fluir un gran poder en mi no podía controlar, no puedo perjudicar a gente inocente, así que me fui. Para después mi ira me controlará.

.

.

.

HINATA

El sonido se escucho tan fuerte que espanto a todos y salieron corriendo, me dirigí afuera de barrio y encontré la máscara de Hiroaki en el suelo, se volvió a escuchar otro golpe pero acompañado de un rugido de un zorro pero no cualquiera si no de….

¡El Kyubi! – Gritaron todos


	5. Chapter 5

El ENMASCARADO 🎭 ❤️

CAPÍTULO V

HINATA

¡El Kyubi! – Gritaron todos, corrían por todos lados, los ninjas se apresuraron a tomar posiciones de ataque y defensa. Mientras que los demás buscaban refugio.

Hinata-sama – escuche que me llamaban (es mi oportunidad) así que corrí alejándome de todos.

Pero los pasos del Kyubi no me ayudaban mucho, me bloqueaba el paso, pero eso no me detenía.

¡Hinata-sama!-me seguían gritando, no alcance a darme cuenta que estaba apunto de ser aplastada por el Kyubi, cerré los ojos para esperar mi final pero tal golpe no llego, abrí los ojos…..era Toneri quien me salvo.

Estas bien Hinata – me sentí culpable tras ver su mirada triste y preocupada.

Si estoy bien- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, me aparte un poco de él, volteamos a ver que se tranquilizo un poco el Kyubi pero volvió a rugir con mucho más enojo entonces vi la katana de Sasuke el Kyubi la lanzó lejos, Sasuke aprovecho el pequeño descuido y me pareció ver que lo metió bajo un genjutsu.

.

.

NARUTO

¡Hey, mocoso! – escuche a Kurama – controlate, estas tomando todo mi poder y estas haciendo un desastre.

No escuchaba, solo me guíe por mi ira y rabia- ¡ muchacho! ¡Liberarme! – grito, estaba encerrado en una jaula pata que no estorbara.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grite dando una rugido, pisoteando todo.

¡Cuidado Naruto, tu mujer está abajo! – cuando me dijo eso vi hacia abajo tranquilizándome. Me tranquilizó que estuviera bien pero volvía a gritar, por que el que la salvo fue el idiota de Toneri juntando que le sonrió ella por salvarla.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- entonces enfrente de mi estaba Sasuke – que haces aquí -gruñí

No llevas ni una semana y ya estas haciendo destrozos - no entendí a que se refería a si que vi sus ojos y todos se volvió oscuro.

.

.

HINATA

Con eso estaban sacando al Jinchūriki, Sakura le esta ayudando pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Sasuke hizo un clon y lo puso en lugar del original, Sakura se llevó al otro así que me dio curiosidad y los perseguí.

¿A dónde vas? – me grito Toneri.

Voy a ver a mi amiga Sakura – mentí para poder seguirlos y alcanzarlos. Durante el trayecto me alejaba un poco para que ellos no sospechar antes y me descubrieran.

Deprisa Sakura, no lo deben ver- parece ser la voz de Sasuke- nadie debe de vernos.

Voy Sasuke-kun, es que el es muy pesado- se quejo Saku.

Hina….Hinata – escuche que uno de ellos dijo mi nombre.

Cállate, idiota – trataron de callarlo.

Vi que se estaban aproximando al barrio Uchiha, con cautela me infiltre, una puerta secreta es la que abrieron me apresure a entrar pero se cerró, active mi Byakugan pero no podía ver nada, lo volví a usar pero con más fuerza y traspasar la barrera pero no pude. Por el esfuerzo que hice me empezó a dar vueltas todos y caí en la oscuridad.

.

.

Me desperté en una habitación vi una persona enfrente de mi, pude distinguir que era Sakura por su cabello.

¿Como te sientes? – me quito el trapo que estaba en mi frente- nos puedes decir ¿por que estabas en el barrio Uchiha, Hinata? – oh oh estaba molesta – estoy esperando.

Vi que tu y Sasuke se llevaron a escondidas al Jinchūriki del Kyubi, me dio curiosidad y los seguí- confesé – pero ¿quien es el? – vi que su expresión cambia a nerviosa.

Sakura ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – pregunté, el Jinchūriki debía estar bajo el control del Hokage.

Esto no te incumbe… - trato de hablar pero la interrumpí.

¡¿Qué no me incumbe?! – ahora soy yo la molesta – esa persona arruino mi fiesta de compromiso y destrozo parte de Konoha – se sorprendió – luego conocí a un hombre súper guapo…

Espera…. ¡¿Qué?! – confundida – conociste a un hombre.

Si, se llama….se llama…. Mmmmm….. – no me acuerdo de ese nombre- ya…. Ya me acuerdo es, Hiroaki Aka.

¿Hiroaki Aka? – confusa – ¿con el que bailaba?

Si- baje la mirada al recordar lo que sentí cuando lo toque- me hizo sentir una especie de electricidad- mire mi mano- era dulce atengo y tímido según yo, pero me enoje con el por que dejo solo a su pueblo, ¿Qué tal si lo necesitan y no esta ahí? O ¿sucede una catástrofe?

Ya veo- dijo Sakura- tranquila Hinata, a lo mejor dejo a alguien capacitado para en su lugar- tal vez tenía razón Sakura.

Disculpa – llamó Sasuke – pero vino tu padre – me miro- te estuvo buscando por todo Konoha hasta que llegó conmigo pensando que era el último lugar en el que estarás.

No te preocupes Uchiha-San hablare con mi padre, gracias por la estadía- Sakura me ayudo a levantarme y llevarme a la entrada.

¡Donde estabas Hinata! -no pensé que me preguntaría eso y no tenia buena excusa.

Fue a ver si su amiga estaba bien – Toneri se me adelantó- y la deje ir con la condición de que regresará temprano.

Si…. Si – dudo Sakura – pero se hizo tarde y estaba muy cansada, así que le di posada apenas se despertó.

De acuerdo – suspire- que no vuelva a pasar.

Toneri me sonrió, correspondí a tal gesto y por ayudarme durante el camino a la mansión Hyuga.

.

.

.

SAKURA

Sasuke-kun que vamos a hacer – esperaba que tuviera un plan – Hinata me dijo que Naruto le mintió diciendo que se llama Hiroaki Aka y que es dueño de un pequeño pueblo. El muy idiota que se le abrió de más esa bocota.

Hmp- escuche encarando a Sasuke, vi que tenía los ojos cerrados.

oye hazme caso- le lanzó un cojín.

¡Estoy pensando Sakura! – grito - ¡estoy pensando en como puede librarse de esta Naruto ¡

Pe…..perdón- solo baje la cabeza. Escuche que caminaba en mi dirección, sentí sus brazos estrechándome.

Perdóname Saku – me beso la frente- me altere cuando la Hyuga entró a la casa imaginando que descubrió a Naruto, ya que el aún no quiere dar la noticia.

Lo se- acepte- entonces aún no sabes que pasará con el.

De algo tenemos ventaja- sonrió- ella no dudo del disfraz del Dobe, así que hay que hacer que se reúnan y que la convenza de escapar con el.

Vaya eres todo doctor corazón Jajajajajajajaja – me burle- no pensé en ver eso de ti.

No- acerco su boca a mi oído – pero ya has visto otras cosas- me puse muy roja.

Eres un engreído – le di pequeños golpes – y un maldito pervertido.

Jejejeje – y me beso.

Tengo un plan pero debemos hablar con Naruto- me llevo al sótano.

.

.

NARUTO

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza tanto que me quería estallar.

Eres un tonto niñato, tanto que metiste la pata– hablo Kurama.

Vaya y así es la forma de decir "Buenos Días"- reclame – voy a ver si me dan de desayunar.

Si, dudo que te den de comer después de lo de anoche – me dijo sarcástico.

Hoy estas de hablador, Kurama – observe- dime que es lo que hice.

De acuerdo- empezando a explicarme.

Naruto – llamaron a la puerta cuando terminó mi platica con Kurama - podemos pasar.

Era los chicos, Sakura-Chan se sentó en la cama y Sasuke se quedó parado.

Como sabrás lo sucedió – empezó Sasuke pero lo interrumpí.

Si, ya me lo contó Kurama – se sorprendieron por lo que dije con tal naturalidad.

Pue….. Puedes hablar al Kyubi – rayos no tenía una cámara, para memorizar la cara que puso Sasuke, me valdría oro para un futuro.

Si y puedo controlar su poder – comente de lo más natural – también somos grandes amigos- sonreí.

"Si claro gran amigo que me encerró para hacerse de mi poder"- se quejo

"Ya te dije que lo sentía" – dije- ¿y bien que es lo que me van a decir? – volví con ellos.

Después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a una conclusión para ser un poco más fácil esto- hablo Sasuke, lo mire intrigante al igual que Sakura – hablar con Kakashi.

¡¿Qué?! – gritamos yo y Sakura.

Estas bromeando Teme – temeroso me acerque a el- sabes lo que dije…..

Si lo se- suspiro- pero nos puede ayudar a confirmar que eres de otros rumbos.

Y que Hinata crea lo que le dijiste- Sakura me miro -tranquilo me lo contó Hinata.

"No me quedaba otra opción, ¿verdad Kurama? "-le dije

"Serán más fáciles las cosas, Naruto "-apoyo

De acuerdo vamos a decirle a Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo – sonreír.

.

.

.

CON EL HOKAGE

Hokage-sama sus alumnos y un desconocido quieren verlos- comunico Shizune.

Agalos pasar por favor – se fue la pelinegra, para después entrar a sus dos únicos alumnos que le quedaban y el desconocido- a que se le debe su visita chicos.

Kakashi-sensei tenemos que decirle algo importante y delicado- dijo sería Sakura, eso le sorprendió así que si es algo importante.

Hablen – ordenó – soy todo oídos.

Lo que pasa es que…..

Naruto esta vivo- soltó así sin más Sasuke, ganándose una mirada regañadora de Sakura. Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo….. Como dijiste? – no sabía como era posible- es una broma.

Claro que dattebayo – grito un rubio quitándose el disfraz.

Kakashi sintió que su corazón volvía a latir y la parte muerte que estaba tras las muerte de su imperativo alumno, ahí estaba con su sonrisa zorruna, primero camino despacio pensando que era un sueño y después corrió abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Recupero a uno de sus hijo más preciados.


	6. Chapter 6

EL ENMASCARADO

CAPÍTULO VI

Na…. Naruto eres… ¿eres tu? – Kakashi-sensei me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿en verdad eres tu?

Claro que si Kakashi-sensei, soy yo ¡Naruto Uzumaki! – grite con alegría, pero me duro poco ya que recibí un zape y un golpe- ¡Oigan! – me gire

Cállate idiota te van a descubrir – murmuró Sasuke – nos dices que no digamos nada y eres el primero en abrir la boca.

Lo siento dattebayo – Llore dramático, volví a mirar a mi sensei- cuanto tiempo Kakashi-sensei – sonreí – ya se esta poniendo como una pasa.

Me abrazo con mucha fuerza- no sabes cuanto he sufrido por no defenderte cuando eras niño y lo necesitabas, pero tenia mucha fe en ti – sentí sus lágrimas en mi ropa – tenia miedo que me quedara solo, pensaba que también se iría Sasuke o Sakura, pues a los tres los amo como hijos- lo abrace con más fuerza- pero cuéntame como es que te dieron por muerto.

Eso yo no sabría decirte– confesé- yo bien tranquilo llegue fui a saludar a Sasuke y me topo con que estoy muerto ¿como es eso posible? Si estoy vivito y coleando.

((Mmmmm esto es raro)) - pensó Kakashi –yo me encargaré de averiguar quien dio la noticia falsa, de acuerdo. Bueno pero primero cuéntame que es lo que has hecho en este tiempo- Kakashi esta más emocionado.

De acuerdo – acepte- póngase cómodo.

.

.

Cuando termine de hablar con Kakashi, me fui a unas aguas termales a relajarme de tanto tiempo necesitaba respirar. Sakura me ayudo y enseño a ocultar mis mejías para que nadie me descubra. Me dirigí a la recepción pero al entrar me encontré a unas chicas.

Hola guapo, estas solo- se me pegaron como abejas a miel- te puedo acompañar.

No lo acompañare yo- dijo otra sentí que me jalaron y era otra chica.

Son tontas ven conmigo, tengo un lugar mejor – jale mi brazo con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta, rápidamente me dirigí a la recepción.

Hola- toque el timbre – hola- llame con más urgencia, salió un señor de unos 30 años- disculpe me puede indicar donde son las aguas termales para hombres.

Claro déjeme darle lo necesario – entro otra vez por mis cosas, me quede ahí por unos 5 minutos hasta que…..

¡¿Dónde esta el hombre con cabello plateado y mechones rubios? ¡- oh oh esto no es bueno.

"Hey mocoso las chicas te están buscando"- me advirtió Kurama.

Crees que no las escuche- dije sarcástico.

Mire ahí esta – gire a verlas y me puse aun más nervioso- miren aquí esta joven….. – justo en ese momento llego mi salvación tome las cosas deje el dinero y corrí- "corre mocoso no quiero quedarme sin jinchuriki"-apoyo- esta tratando de huir vamos- vi que no era el de hombres, y las señoras de ahí pusieron ojos de corazón.

¡Kyyaaa! – Gritaron, voy a morir en el pasillo estaban las chicas y en la puerta estaban las señoras, no tenía escapatoria.

"¡Kurama, ayuda! – Llore en eso saltan todas.

"Te repito! - eso fue lo poco que escuché ya que…..

¡Ahhhhhhhhh, me comen me comen, auxilio! – lloriquee- "ya paso, deja de llorar y disfruta el momento de paz"- observe a mis lado y en efecto ya no había nadie, - ahora comprendo al Teme ¿Qué esa nueva técnica, Kurama? – "una que me invente en ese mismo instante para no morir junto a tu"-se fue a dormir, bueno al menos tendré paz y podré salir a la casa del Teme. Me metí al agua esta muy deliciosa y cerré los ojos para descansar ya que estaba solo ((es mi día de suerte)) después de un rato me desperté por el sonido que anunciaba la llegada de otra persona, no di importancia hasta que hablo.

No está nada mal eee- creo que me hablaba. Estábamos de espaldas

Heee me habla a mi – sin voltear.

Si a ti muchacho, no acostumbro a hablar solo- escuche una pequeña risa.

Si esta relajante- conteste – ¿que hace por aquí?

Vine al igual que tu a relajarme- suspiro – ya he visto suficientes chicas por hoy- que bien…. ¡¿Un momento?! Dijo ¿chicas? – de vez en cuando hay que tener intimidad ¿no?

Si…. Claro- dude.

¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te trae a Konoha, por lo que veo tu no eres de aquí? – esto no me lo esperaba ((¡Mierda!)).

No, no soy de aquí, soy dueño de un pequeño pueblo lejano- conteste de lo más natural – y vine a quien a buscar a una esposa.

Ooooo una mujer y dígame ¿ya la encontró? – este señor se me hace familiar.

Si ya – me acorde de mi Hinata – pero esta pronto a casarse y no quiero herirla.

Veo que sigues siendo un tonto Naruto – se rio.

¡Oyes ya no soy….. – al levantarme vi una cabellera blanca larga y es ahí donde caí en cuenta- Ero-senin- susurre.

Caíste muy fácil – giro la cabeza – por que no te terminas de quitar ese maquillaje y vienes a platicarme tus aventuras.

Camine para ponerme a su lado.

Ya eres todo un hombre Naruto – dijo orgulloso.

¿Como me descubriste? – pregunté.

Uno – señaló con el dedo- no puedes mentirme-((cierto)) – dos: la única mujer que pronto esta a casarse es la chica Hyuga ¿no es así? – pregunto

Si, es por eso que regrese aquí a Konoha – lo mire- por favor Ero-senin no le diga a nadie que estoy vivo- suplique.

No es a mi al que debiste suplicar- lo mire curioso.

¿A que se refiere? – insistí.

Kakashi ya le contó a Iruka y Shikamaru-me desmaye.

.

.

HINATA

Ver el lago que tenía frente a mi, con ese hermoso atardecer el agua pura y aire fresco, con algunos pétalos que caían al agua, es tan tranquilo me recuerda esa vez que hable con el sin desmayar me y comenzamos nuestra amistad.

/ Flash Back /

Sakura me dijo que Naruto terminando la misión se fue sin decir nada que incluso los tres estaban preocupados por el desde la mañana estaba muy callado y me mando a mi diciendo que a lo mejor necesitaba alguien ajeno al equipo para confiar, perdón debo de darme prisa ya que se me esta haciendo tarde.

Pase cerca de un lago muy hermoso, con tranquilidad aire puro y flores caía al agua. Vi una silueta sentada en un árbol viendo el atardecer conforme avanzaba se definía quien era el dueño de la silueta, era Naruto mirando con nostalgia la belleza natural de la puesta de sol.

Na….. Naruto-kun- murmure el bajo la mirada dando me una sonrisa como las que siempre pone pero ahora esa sonrisa es forzada, subí a la rama para estar alado de el- ¿te sucede algo Naruto-Kun?.

Nada Hinata – no me miro sigo mirando el atardecer – es solo que me dio nostalgia.

¿De….. que? – no hablo- pero….. don, no es de mi incumbencia, me tengo…. que ir- estaba por saltar para irme, pero la mano de Naruto me detuvo.

De mis padres- sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza – nunca tuve a mis padres….soy huérfano y algunos me odian por tener al Kyubi- volvió a quedarse callado ((nunca hablábamos de esa manera, ahora entendí el punto de Sakura)) no me di cuenta que estaba llorando - yo solo quiero que alguien me de un poco de cariño, ¡es tanto pedir! – me sentí que mi corazón se partiría en dos al ver a Naruto en tal estado. Mi instinto hizo algo que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Lo abrace con tal ternura que el no se movió, yo estaba rojísima sentía desmayarme, deje de lado esa idea y disfruto de estar dándole cariño… pero el se levanto y no era la única que estaba roja.

Lo lamento Naruto-kun yo…

Gracias- giro la cabeza para que no lo mire- nunca nadie…..me había abrazado de tal forma.

((Es mi oportunidad de decirle)) – Naruto-kun yo….

¡Onee-san! – suspire – ya es hora de ir a casa.

¡Ya voy Hanabi! – grite, ella se fue – me tengo que ir.

Baje del árbol y corrí por donde se fue Hanabi. – ¡Hinata! – lo mire – gracias otra vez – me sonrió con el pulgar arriba, esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver siempre.

/Fin Del Flash Back/

Desde ahí empezó a buscarme, deje de lado mi timidez, ya no tartamudeaba, me libere aun más, pero todo se quebró cuando…

Naruto-kun – suspire.

Hinata – volteo para encontrarme a Toneri.

Hola Toneri – sonreír - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Quiero disculparme por besarte en la fiesta – me tomo las manos – tu padre me contó que tu amabas a un hombre.

Si - baje la mirada me apretó más las manos e hizo que lo mirara- pero murió

Lo lamento – estuvimos en silencio como 5 minutos hasta que hablo - Déjame entrar en tu corazón – me sorprende eso- déjame quererte, amarte, ser tu apoyo.

Yo….. Toneri… - no sabía que decir.

No puedo hacerlo solo y necesito de su parte para que usted vuelva amar –tiene razón - ¿puedo besarla?

(( Naruto ya no regresará, pero lo quieres, tengo que dejarlo ir, no puedes hacerlo, tengo que hacer una nueva vida, pero lo amas, Naruto esta muerto))- Si – cerré los ojos estaba nerviosa, cada vez siento su respiración más cerca, hasta sentir sus labios, era a sabor menta movió lentamente los labio correspondiendo a tal acto. Después de un rato se alejo y junto nuestras frentes.

Gracias por aceptarme Hinata-chan – es hora de hacer una nueva vida, ya que el jamás volverá.


	7. Chapter 7

EL ENMASCARADO

CAPÍTULO VII

Al entrar a la torre del Hokage este se encontraba tranquilamente firmando los papeleos hasta que entramos nos miro.

A que se les debe su hermosa presencia- se recargo en su respaldo.

Por que contó a Iruka y Shikamaru sobre mi – no quería dar más explicaciones, no se por que, pero siento que es un karma por quejarme de Sasuke-Teme –¿ Kakashi-sensei?

Les conté de ti para que me ayudaran a investigar quien fue el que notificó tu muerte.- me lo dijo con su típica tranquilidad – además sabes que Iruka te quiere de igual manera que nosotros, Shikamaru es muy inteligente será de mucha ayuda en la investigación y el fue tu primer amigo.

Mire al techo, cerré los ojos – de acuerdo – suspire- pero le prohibido hablar de mi a alguien más.

Eeee – vi que se rasco la nuca- de hecho le conté a alguien más.

¿A que se refie….-no termine de decir por un estruendo.

¡¿Dónde está?! – grito una mujer, me dio un escalofrío - ¡quiero ver en el bosque al Hokage, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke y al inquilino!

Será mejor verla – sabia que Kakashi no quería ir y no iría solo por que lo llamaron.

Cuando nos dirigimos al bosque llegamos al área de entretenimiento donde por primera vez se formó nuestro grupo, el equipo estaban ahí Shikamaru Iruka, Sasuke y Sakura, solo faltábamos nosotros 3. Estaba muy temeroso por que la que nos cito fue nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade-obachan.

Vaya, veo que aprecian su vida – hablaba sin mirarnos – quiero saber – giro – ¿Por qué ese mocoso esta vivo? – me señaló entre dientes lo dijo con molestia.

Bueno…. Que dirías si alguien mintió- hable.

Explícate – exigió con su mirada aterradora.

Yo viví muy bien y lamento no dar señales de vida durante casi un año, pero estoy aquí por una razón- los mire a todos – unos lo saben, otros quizás lo suponen y algunos no lo saben pero….le prometí a Hinata que regresaría por ella y lo are.

Que romántico- contestó Tsunade con tono muy dulce, claro que es sarcasmo - pero ella está comprometida y nada podrá romper el compromiso.

Eso ya lo se- subí mi tono serio- pero daré todo lo que tengo para que ella lo rechace y luche por su libertad – todos me miraron sorprendidos- además por quien sabe cuantas veces lo he dicho alguien mintió diciendo que yo estaba muerto, ni siquiera buscaron mi cuerpo.

Te apoyaremos en lo que podamos Naruto – Iruka-sensei se puso a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi hombro – te he extrañado muchacho – una pequeña sonrisa fue lo que vi.

Bueno, será mejor que regresemos aun tenemos que seguir con la misión de encontrar la muerte falsificada de Naruto- Dijo Kakashi mirando a Shikamaru e Iruka – por cierto, ¿Cómo debemos llamarte?

Hiroaki Aka- me dirigí con Sasuke y Sakura ya que ellos me ayudan a quedarme en su casa.

Hiroaki lo espero en la torre en una hora, su guía llegará para mostrarle Konoha – no entendí a lo que se refería.

Eres nuevo debemos mostrarte la aldea – sabia que detrás de esa máscara había una sonrisa traviesa.

De...acuerdo – contesté dudoso.

.

.

HINATA

Hinata-sama el Hokage desea verla en la torre – fue lo que me informó un Anbu.

/Flash Back /

Buenos días, mi Hinata- Toneri me recibió con pequeño beso- toma son para ti – me dio un ramo de lirios muy hermosos – son bellísimas, las pondré en agua. Fui por un florero y les puse agua para que no se marchitaran, las ubique en una pequeña mesa cuando un rayo de sol le dio a una de las flores brillo. Me llamó la curiosidad y encontré un anillo con muchos diamantes diminutos y con uno mayos en forma de rosa.

Esto es… - pero el lo tomó y me lo puso en mi mano izquierda en el dedo anular.

Es tu anillo de compromiso – sonrió- ¿te gusta?.

Si- me encantaba mucho- es muy brillante jeje.

Si, van junto a las flores en mi pueblo te regalo como símbolo de pureza- me dijo juntando nuestras manos- a pesar de estar poco tiempo junto a ti me voy enamorado más de ti- se acerco para volver a besarme pero justo en ese momento llegó un Anbu.

Disculpe las molestias, Hinata-sama pero el Hokage desea verla en la torre – fue lo que me informó un Anbu.

En seguida voy- una vez que di mi decisión desapareció en una nube de humo.

Nos vemos más tarde- me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

/Fin Del Flash Back /

Mire mi anillo brillaba y era hermoso. Pero no quería pensar en eso, trate de preguntarme, ¿para que me quería el Hokage? así que me dirigí rápidamente. Al llegar toque la puerta y entre cuando escuche el "adelante".

Buen día Hokage-sama- me incline- que es que desea.

Muy bien Hinata, tengo una misión para ti- no hable- llego un dueño de un pequeño pueblo y no conoce Konoha. Y quiero que seas tu su guía durante unos días.

¡¿Qué, que?! – ¿yo? Guía de un dueño –¿ y por que no mando a los demás?

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a una misión con el señor feudal, el equipo de asuma fue a la aldea de la arena, tus compañeros Shino y Kiba fue a entregar un mensaje a una pequeña aldea y el equipo de tu primo esta de vacaciones así que eres la única – ((ya que)).

Esta bien – acepte- a que hora vendrá el señor.

No es señor Hinata es joven - ¿joven? – y no ha de tardar.

Ya estoy aquí Hokage-sama - escucho la puerta abrirse.

¡¿Tu?! - no termino de decir, sabía que era con el que había bailado.

Heeee yooo- balbuceo, se le notaba nervioso, gire para encararlo, no pude decir nada. Vi mejor su rostro es muy atractivo, su cabello plateado con mechones rubios, ojos celeste, vestido con un pantalón negro y una sudadera negra se veía doblemente atractivo.

Hiroaki le presentó a Hinata Hyuga la hija mayor y pronto será la líder de su clan- me "presento" Kakashi – Hinata el Hiroaki Aka dueño de un pequeño pueblo lejano, vino aquí a encontrar una….cosa. Quiero que le muestres al Hiroaki la aldea por favor.

Hai, Hokage-sama – me incline.

Hokage puedo hablar un momento con usted – pregunto Hiro – no tardare me miro, asentí.

NARUTO

Esa era su idea- dije

Sipi-me sonrió – aprovecha esta oportunidad tienes poco tiempo para que ella no se case Naruto.

Lo se- "no pierdas la esperanza" me dijo Kurama – me voy adiós Hokage.

.

.

Una disculpa – le dije.

No te preocupes, andando- camino

No es por lo de ahorita, si no por lo del baile en su fiesta – quería ganarme su confianza.

Oooo no te preocupes – le sonreí- vamos se nos ara tarde si no te enseño- me animo.

Pero tenemos mucho tiempo mas- la seguí.

Hinata me enseñaba la aldea donde vivía cada clan, donde están ubicados los puestos, la academia, área de entrenamiento, pero fue solo una pequeña parte. A veces ella miraba su mano izquierda y movía un objeto brillante, suspiraba, volteaba a verme y sonreía. Era forzada esa sonrisa lo se y no quería preguntarle por ello así que no dije nada, aún.

Señorita Hinata ¿podríamos ir a comer? Salí de casa sin desayunar – y no era mentira, Sakura me regaño y me castigo sin desayuno.

Esta bien que le parece si vamos por un ramen y vamos a un parque que es más tranquilo – "¡Si! Ramen" grite internamente.

"cálmate mocoso" – dijo Kurama

"yo creo que eres bipolar"- le dije

"No es cierto y acepta la propuesta de tu mujer"-me cambio de tema.

Claro que si – sin ser muy obvio

Pero no lo logre pedí más de 10 platos de Ramen, hay es que ya extrañaba el ramen de Ichiru. Ella solo se reía mientras yo saboreaba mi manjar.

Y como va con los preparativos de la boda – pregunte inquieto.

Va muy bien mi hermana ayuda con la decoración, banquete y entretenimiento- sonrió leve-mis amigas serán mis damas de honor y están buscando el vestido adecuado para que combinen todas, jeje je es gracioso verlas- después miro su plato.

¿Y su prometido, como la trata? – fui un poco más directo.

Bien, mi prometido es muy, lindo, educado, dulce, atento, detallista- lo describía de tal manera que pensé que lo amaba.

¿Lo ama? – pregunté, depende de su respuesta será mi decisión de que hacer.

Lo quiero- miro el lago donde aquella vez donde platicamos- no se si lograré amarlo tanto como a mi amado.

Perdón por lo que preguntaré pero…. ¿Cómo se llama? – tengo que ser cauteloso. Escuché un suspiro triste de parte de ella.

Naruto Uzumaki – se que le debió costar decirlo.

¿Cómo era? – quiero que me de los motivos para luchar por ella.

Demoro unos minutos hasta que contesto - siempre daba ánimos a sus pocos amigos que tenía, a pesar de no ser el mejor se esforzaba para superarse, nunca se rendía, nunca, era muy imperativo Jejejeje – hubo silencio de unos cuantos segundos y volvió a hablar con más tristeza – cariñoso, divertido y alegre…..

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte no lo resistí y la abrace como si mi disfraz no existiera. Extrañaba estar así con ella en mis brazos su perfume de arándanos combinado con la pureza de la naturaleza. Levante su rostro ella con sus ojos rojos y mejillas igual, era tentador. Me acerque lentamente a ella….quería probar de nuevo esos labios. Cuando estaba por rozar los míos con los suyos, desvío la mirada al lago y yo solo opte por apoyar mi frente en su hombro.

Lo lamento – dije (quería volverlos a probar).

No debo de besarlo, estoy comprometida – me volvió a mirar- terminamos por hoy el recorrido, adiós- solo mire el sol ocultándose, escuche sus pasos detenerse y la mire- no se moleste o incomode lo que diré, yo…también deseaba ese beso.

Corrió dándole la oportunidad de que me dejó impactado por su confesión. Cuando quería volver a ver el lago algo me llamó la atención. Entre un papel arrugado brillaba algo, al abrirlo encontré con un pequeño anillo que identifique rápidamente.

/ Flash Back /

Le pedí ayuda a Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temario de que me ayudarán a planear mi confesión a Hinata, tenía planeado eso desde hace unos meses y quería que fuera sencillo pero hermoso.

Veo que no eres tan idiota – me dijo Sasuke, lo fulmine con la mirada.

Ella es muy importante para mi – mire el escenario que prepare- no se como ella se metió en mi corazón.

Eres un cursi – se burlo

Ya veré cuando te confiese a Sakura-chan – ahora me toco a mi, vi que desvío la mirada.

Estas idiota, mejor me voy- desapareció entre los arbustos.

Ya viene, prepárate- me aviso Ino y se fue a su lugar.

No tardo mucho en escuchar sus pasos, llegó linda con el kimono que le compre de un color morado, peinada de media colega y sus labios color rojo que parecían cerezas, sus ojos color perla resaltaban hermosamente. Yo igual venía vestido para la ocasión con un traje negro de arriba y naranja abajo.

Te….. Te…. – trate grueso- te ves hermosa Hinata-Chan- se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

Tu… tu también Naruto-Kun – murmuró.

Ven siéntate- señale para que tomará asiento en la bella vista de la luna y las estrellas, viendo una cascada con unos animales comiendo abajo. Prepare un picnic nocturno, era muy brillante mi idea….. Bueno en realidad hay que darles crédito a las chicas.

Es… hermosa la vista…. Naruto-Kun – sorprendida camino lentamente hasta sentarse.

Muchas gracias…. por el… kimono Naruto-Kun – sabía que es muy tímida y el hablarme es una gran fuerza de voluntad.

De nada es para una ocasión especial- sorbiendo el té.

¿Y cuál es esa ocasión especial? – preguntó, justo, en ese momento la naturaleza me ayudó, las nubes taparon la luna dando paso a que estuviera en oscuridad y fue la señal de las chicas, dejaron salir de los frascos las…

Luciérnagas – dijo maravillada esa era mi gran idea. Y mi turno, saqué un papel, nervioso se lo di junto a unos claveles de color rojo y blanco.

Ella me miro mucho más roja de lo que estaba- Hinata, quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti, y me llevo mucho tiempo preparar esto… quisiera saber si te…..gustaría ser mi….novia y…..futura esposa.

En todo lo que dije no la mire a los ojos, tenía miedo, sentí que sus manos cálidas y suaves levantaron mi rostros he hizo algo que me sorprendió. Sus labios no se movían y tenía los ojos cerrados y mejillas rojas, se veía tierna y bella. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del momento, empecé a mover nuestros labios, tal como dije sabe a cereza pero con un toque salado, tome su rostro para profundizar el beso y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, no duramos mucho por la falta de aire y por que la luna nos alumbra con su luz.

¿Estas bien Hinata? – me preocupe, ella solo asintió.

Es solo… que…. Estoy feliz jeje – le sonreí y ella me correspondió de igual manera.

¿Puedo abrirlo? – me pregunto del papel.

Adelante – emocionada ella abrió el papel, para encontrar objeto circular con un diamante en el centro a los lados pequeñas piedras de zafiros y diamantes, lo admiraba hipnotizante, se lo quite y tome su mano izquierda.

Yo Naruto Uzumaki, prometo hacer feliz, dichosa, cuidar y proteger a Hinata Hyuga, apoyarla en las decisiones que toma, amarla durante toda mi vida y la que sigue de ella, para amarla y respetarla- sabía que lloraba de alegría – con este anillo es significa que eres mi novia y espero un futuro no lejano casarme contigo, ¿aceptas? – la mire directamente a los ojos.

Si, claro que si- me abrazo, sellando la promesa con otro beso.

/ Fin Del Flash Back /

Soy un tonto- y de verdad que lo era, escape de Konoha, la hice sufrir y llorar- rompí mi promesa.

Apenas me voy dando cuenta que ella nunca leyó el mensaje que decía:

"Me miraste y mis labios sabían qué tenían que hacer y sonrieron para ti"


	8. Chapter 8

EL ENMASCARADO

CAPÍTULO VIII

¡¿Estoy loca o que?! – me agarre el cabello con desesperación – ¿Cómo pude decirle eso?, hay por kami esto es una locura.

Directo me fui a casa no quería que mi padre o Toneri me fueran a buscar. Al llegar vi que Toneri estaba en el patio, así que me acerque a el.

¿Estas bien Toneri?- estaba raro se veía como ido, así que lo abrace, después de unos segundos sentí los brazos de él.

Hinata, la amo- susurro, yo no sabía que responder.

Yo…. Y-yo… te quiero – baje la cabeza no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara, sentí su mano levantar la mirada.

Aún queda tiempo para que me ame, pero el que me quiera es un avance – rio- es muy bella bajo la luz de la luna – se acerco a mi, sabia lo que quería, pero mi instinto me hizo apartarme.

Yo…. Perdón – no sabía que me pasa.

Lo sé…. – suspiro – aún no está acostumbrada.

Si-no quiero que se ponga así, lo recompense con un beso en la mejilla- Buenas Noches Toneri-kun - me despedí mientras me dirija a mi habitación.

En la mañana me fui muy temprano a la torre del Hokage, no sin antes Toneri me diera mis flores del día. Ahí es donde teníamos que vernos. Pero no lo vi en ninguna parte, no se como mire hacia arriba y estaba en la azotea. Antes de entrar escuche que hablaba.

Se lo digo… O no se lo digo… Se lo digo…o no se lo digo- creo que estaba en un dilema.

Así que decidí entrar – con que aquí estabas – regañe.

Waaaaa Hinata – se espanto y escondió algo atrás de su espalda.

¿Donde estabas? – pregunté

Estaba pensando- contestó algo agobiado – ya escogí a la que será mi futura esposa, es más la escogí gracias a si fiesta-y sacó una rosa azul muy hermosa.

¿Es para ella? – asintió, en mi interior me dio un poco de celos, es una rosa no muy común pero no le di importancia, quería saber que paso con esa chica- es hermosa.

Si-dijo – pero ella nunca me dirá el si ya que esta comprometida – me dio tristeza por el. No me di cuenta que el me dio la rosa- tómela- estaba sorprendida, era acaso ¿él esta enamorado de mi? – se la regalo, además a tenido paciencia conmigo y muy amable, es rara así como usted – me sonroje.

Gracias es hermosa – de verdad que lo es- vamos aun no terminamos de hacer el recorrido.

El recorrido fue divertido, como cuando Hiro-kun trató de acariciar un gato y este lo araño y luego perseguido fue muy cómico o cuando trato de enseñarme a pescar con las manos para poder comer, pero terminamos comiendo en un restaurante.

En la noche me fue a dejar a mi casa, vi que Toneri salía de casa.

Hola Toneri-kun ¿A dónde vas? – me miro y sonrió, después miro a Hiro-kun, de me olvido decirle de la misión – lo lamento Toneri-kun, el Hokage me dio una misión de ser la guía del joven Hiroaki Aka. Hiroaki Aka el es mi prometido Toneri Ōtsutuki.

Mucho gusto Toneri – saludos dándole la mano, el la acepto con gusto.

Mucho gusto Hiroaki, espero que mi querida prometida te esté enseñado la aldea – me tomo por la cintura y eso no me gusto para nada, pues sentía que estaba dejando en claro que soy de su propiedad.

Si, la encuentro muy agradable – contestó algo incomodo – bueno me paso a retirar, fue un gusto en conocerlo Toneri- me miro y se inclino – señorita Hinata – se fue.

Te portaste muy grosero Toneri – regañe separándome de él.

Vamos Hina, viste como te miraba – defendió.

No, no lo vi -respondí

Es… como si fueras su universo - ¿enserio?.

Estas loco, apenas lo conozco y ya me dices eso- es una locura – me voy a dormir, adiós-me adentro a la casa.

.

.

NARUTO

Me molesto mucho el que la tomará por la cintura como si fuera suya, ya estoy harto de eso, me fui directo a la casa Uchiha, vi que ellos estaban cenando.

Hola Naruto, ¿como te fue? - me saludo Sakura pero me dirigí a mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. Me acosté en la pequeña cama que había.

"Hey chico, cálmate"-habló Kurama – "lo hizo para molestarte"

Lo sé y eso es lo que me molesta aún más – replique – ya no puedo más le diré que estoy vivo-me precipite a salir.

"¡Espera, mocoso! – me detuvo – "¿Qué tal si no te cree, vas a necesitar pruebas?

Cierto no lo había pensado-trate de recordar que cosa puedo dar como justificación de que soy el verdadero Naruto – mmmmm

"Oyes, ¿Qué no enviaste una carta? – preguntó.

Mmmmm ¿una carta? – a ver, a ver, yo envié una carta- ¡si! Si envié una carta, mañana iremos con Kakashi-sensei.

A la mañana siguiente fui con el Hokage para saber si podría recuperar la carta que envié.

Kakashi-sensei quiero su ayuda – me miro.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo a través de sus ojos

Quiero saber si puede encontrar o rastrear una carta que envíe- su cara cambio a una confundida.

¿Cuál carta? – debo ser más explícito.

Yo envié una carta unos cuantos meses después de la última que recibí respuesta de ustedes – me miro sorprendido.

Eso quiere decir….. – brinco de su silla.

Que alguien quería darme por muerto y no quiso que llegara mi carta- lo dijimos a coro.

Ahora sabemos una pista algo clara – sonrió- Shizune quiero a Shikamaru Iruka, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar.

Díganos, para que somos buenos – contesto Jiraiya – ooooo hola chico.

Maestro Jiraiya – hice una reverencia.

Los voy a enviar a una misión ya que ustedes son los que saben de Naruto – todos a sintieron – Naruto acaba de informar que envió una carta, meses después de nuestra respuesta – ellos se sorprendieron.

Entonces nosotros quiere que encontremos esa carta- respondió Shikamaru – una ves que localicemos la carta podemos descubrir quien dio la noticia falsa.

Eso no es todo Shikamaru – mirando la ventana.

Además descubriremos por qué querían muerto a Naruto, ¿no es así Hokage? – se adelanto Jiraiya.

Exacto – los miro – tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mañana partirán al amanecer, eso es todo – se despidieron- Shikamaru – llamo y el lo miro – lamento que no podrás pasar el festival con Temari.

No se preocupen, ella me dijo mucho antes que se ira y no podrá asistir – contestó – que pereza, nos vemos.

¿El festival? –susurre Kakashi me miro y yo lo mire a él- ¡Waaaaa! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Solo meneo la cabeza con resignación.

.

.

Mientras pasaban los días Hinata le mostraba a Hiroaki lo que restaba de la aldea. Ella se sentía confundida "Me la paso muy bien con Hiro-kun, es muy gracioso, divertido, amable, su alegría me hace recordar a Naruto y no solo eso, es su mismo carácter, alegría y el hablar de él, a veces pienso que el es Naruto "

Ni que decir de ella su prometido le regalaba de las más frescas y hermosas flores cada día en la mañana ella lo aceptaba con algo de pena, siempre le decía que era muestra de cariño hacia su futura esposa. Hiroaki solo le daba la rosa color azul, como costumbre pero ahí no sentía pena si no calidez y paz, tal como lo hacía Naruto.

Sin saberlo se enamoraba de Hiroaki mientras pasaba los días a lado, así como se aproximaba el día de la boda.


	9. Chapter 9

EL ENMASCARADO

CAPÍTULO IX

NARUTO

Faltaban pocos días para la boda y da la casualidad que un día antes es el festival.

Me encontraba con Hinata en un paseo amistoso, ella me contaba de como eran sus amigas y si, seguían igual de locas. Entramos a comprar un helado, yo lo pedí de mango y ella de moras caminábamos amena mente.

Cuando de repente….

¡Hinata-chan! – escuchamos que la llamaban así que giramos a ver quien era. Era sin duda Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Hanabi, venían corriendo.

Vamos a comprar nuestro Kimono – la jalaba Hanabi – se acabarán y necesitas impresionar a…..

No termino de decir al notar mi presencia.

Heeee lo siento – se puso roja- no me habías dicho lo guapo que era- le susurro a Hinata pensando que no escuchaba, ella solo se sonrojo.

Vámonos ya-esta ves fue Ino- quiero comprar uno para impresionar a Sai.

Hinata me miraba preocupada, dando a entender que sentiría mal el dejarme solo- no te preocupes, ve con ellas. Diviértete.

Termine de decir y se la llevaron de volada, Sakura se quedó.

Kakashi me dijo que el tal Toneri no podrá asistir al festival- sonrió – sabes que tienes que hacer- camino en dirección a donde hace un momento se fueron las demás.

Gracias – grite

Caminaba entre las calles de Konoha, viendo como todos reían, se saludaban, jugaban algunos niños o compraban para la comida y cena del día. Pensar que ninguno lloro (si es que le dieron la noticia) de que morí. Sin pensarlo me dirigí al cementerio, recorrí todas las tumbas para encontrar la mía.

Saori Noaka

Dante Kyriuu

Si ori Yakasani

Shizuru Yatapero

Pero ninguno que diga Naruto Uzumaki, camine sin rumbo, no quería saber nada. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapaban

Esta aldea no merece mi afecto – dije- nadie lo merece.

"Ya somos dos, muchacho"-contestó con sarcasmo Kurama.

Ahora te entiendo un poco, Kurama – sonreí con amargura

Ni siquiera Hinata, Sakura, yo o los demás, ¿lo merecemos? - gire para ver al dueño de la voz.

Sasuke – susurre - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura me mando por ti para ir a comprar un kimono para el festival- se acerco – y sobre tu tumba….sígueme.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una cueva, al principio no se veía nada, pero a los 10 minutos se empezó a iluminar, llegamos a una puerta con un sello, había cuatro símbolos los cuales eran: uno que no conocía, el clan Haruno, Uchiha y Hyuga.

Rápidamente Sasuke hizo unos sellos puso la mano en la puerta y este abrió. Dejando un monumento de mi con las colas del Kyubi era de mármol con algunas flores y fotos.

Decidimos que tu tumba fuera escondida – camino hasta tocarla – para que no recibirás ofensas u otra cosa, así que la escondimos – volteo a verme- solo los que tienen el símbolo pueden acceder y unos cuantos de los cuales tanto te quieren.

Mi ira desapareció lentamente mientras hablaba- pensaba que no lloraron mi muerte.

Algunos si lloraron, pero no toda la aldea – suspiro – los de nuestra generación son los que lloraron de verdad y se sintieron decepcionados de sí mismos por no estar tanto tiempo contigo.

Yo… no se que decir – quedo un silencio agradable, no puedo creer que los de mi generación si me quieren eso me alegra muchísimo.

"Parece que supieron que eras un gran amigo cuando moriste, muchacho "- con el tono que me dijo Kurama parecía feliz – "al menos no te dejaran hundirte en tu tristeza e ira"

"Lo sé Kurama"-lo mire – "gracias por tus sabios consejos, amigo"

"Je de nada, para lo que se te ofrezca chamaco" – se rio por que sabe que no me gusta que me diga "chamaco"

Bueno se hace tarde vamos a comprar los kimonos por que si no Sakura nos matara – casi me saca a patadas de mi propia tumba. Y me di cuenta de una cosa.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha le tiene miedo a Sakura Haruno, esto es el apocalipsis- grite dramático – esto lo tiene que saber el mundo.

Fui corriendo a una roca grande –¡El cubito de Hielo de Sasuke Uchiha le tiene miedo a la Flor de Konoha Saku… - un golpazo fue el que me hizo callar.

Tu pedazo de mierda, te puedes callar- me veía con el Sharinga – nadie lo debe de saber.

No, claro que nadie- apareció una sonrisa burlona - ¡Lo tiene que saber todo el mundo!

Naruto – rugió, pero no me dio miedo, así que levante como si nada.

Vamos andando – caminando- o quieres que le diga lo que….

¡Tu doble! – corrió hacia mi

¡No me vas a alcanzar Teme! – le grite corriendo por mi vida.

.

.

Estábamos esperando a Sakura-chan a que terminará de arreglarse. Sasuke se visto de un Kimono negro con azul rey y yo de uno color naranja y amarillo.

No paso de 5 minutos y ella salió, luciendo un bonito Kimono color rosa pastel y fiusha con algunos bordados.

Te ves linda Sakura-chan – sonreí ella se puso roja y pude divisar que alguien se puso celoso de mi comentario- jejeje tranquilo no te lo voy a quitar, adiós me tengo que ver a Hinata – estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando me detuvo Sakura.

Suerte hermano – me abrazo dándome su apoyo- la puedes encontrar en el centro de Konoha.

Gracias, nos vemos – me despedí – otra cosa, no quiero un sobrino tan rápido.

¡Idiota! – fue lo último que escuche.

Caminaba en dirección al centro de Konoha, pero tenía que dar unos cuantos atajos, por que las mujeres no paraba de acosarme. Tarde 15 minutos en llegar y la vi.

Con su Kimono color perla al igual que sus ojos con algunos tonos morados, se veía muy hermosa. Esos labios los puso más carnosos que nunca con un labial brillante sus ojos con toque de maquillaje leve. Simplemente hermosa.

¡Hola, Hiro-kun! – me abrazo

Hina…..Hinata, se ve… espectacular – no me di cuenta que tartamudee- ¿y su prometido?

Hizo una mueca – salió a tratar unos asuntos antes de la boda.

Ya veo – me tomo de la mano.

Pero puedo pasar con usted esta noche, no? – me sonrió.

Claro que encantado – acepte.

Por cierto se ve muy guapo Hiro-kun – se sonrojo.

Gra….. Gracia Hinata – yo también me puse como tomate.

Hinata y yo caminábamos a través de las personas en el festival, jugábamos y en una de esas me gane una máscara y se la regale a ella, fuimos a comer, todos los que conocía le sonreían a Hinata a lo mejor por que recuperó la sonrisa que nunca debió perder. Nos alejamos de la gente y nos detuvimos en un puente que había.

Y dígame Hinata, ¿se divirtió el día de hoy? – pregunté.

Claro que si- sonrió – hace mucho que no lo hacía, jejeje.

Se escucho que se aproximaba una tormenta – venga vamos a buscar un refugio, no tardará en llover.

Mientras buscábamos un lugar nos adentramos en el bosque y nos mojamos un poco, hasta encontrar una pequeña cabaña entre los árboles y nos adentramos a ella.

Parece que no se quitara en toda la noche – lo dije en broma pero ella no lo captó- ¿esta bien Hinata? – la encontré observando la ventana.

Esta lluvia me recuerda cuando Naruto se fue- se podía ver brillar sus ojos de tristeza, que se reflejaba la lluvia- aún recuerdo nuestro último beso.

/Flash Back /

Cuando Konohamaru escucho a Naruto escribir las cartas, me llamo diciéndome que yo era la única que podría detenerlo. No me dio tiempo de cubrirme con algo me fui así en mi pijama, corrí hacia la entrada de Konoha, estaba toda llena de lodo por que estaba descalza y me resbalaba por el lodo que se formaba en el bosque, corrí sin descanso hasta que pude distinguir el cabello rubio de él.

¡Naruto-kun! – no hubo respuesta - ¡Naruto-kun! – volví a llamar y vi que se detuvo.

¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunté - ¿A dónde vas?

Eso no te incumbe Hinata – me dijo frio, me sorprendí no pensé que fuera hablar así – regresa a casa.

¿Qué regrese a casa? – inquirí- ¡¿qué regrese a casa?! – grite- ¡Soy tu novia me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿A dónde vas?! - Se quedo callado mirando el cielo- ¡si no me vas a contestar llévame contigo!-suspiró - ¡Contesta!

¡Estoy harto de acuerdo! – grito- ¡Estoy harto de que me humille, me insulten, me desprecien, solo quiero… quiero ser normal, no me quieren por tener al Kyubi dentro de mi, solo unos cuantos me apoyan y me quieren, pero eso no es suficiente! Dime- me miro-¡¿Qué es lo que ves en mi?! ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que tiene a un monstruo dentro de mi?! Y no, no te llevare a ningún lado - cero los ojos para llorar, pero sus lágrimas se camuflajeaban con la lluvia, al igual que las mías.

Naruto-kun – llame – mírame – abrió los ojos lentamente – Te amo por que me animabas a pesar de que yo me quedaba deprimida, no solo a mi, si no a los demás también, me apoyabas, hacías reír a la gente a pesar de que tu eres el que más sufría por dentro, por que estabas para tus amigos y por que eres mi sol cuando pasa mi tormento, por favor llévame contigo - después de decirle eso me beso, correspondí poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sabía tan hermoso, adentro su lengua en mi cavidad, lento y maravilloso, como queriendo recordar cada momento. No quería que ese beso se acabará, pero el aire exigía, así que nos separamos

Llévame contigo – lo abrace – no me quiero quedar sola, mi padre me desprecia y no quiero quedarme sin ti, mi luz.

Volveré – junto nuestras frentes sin abrir los ojos- volveré por ti una vez que tenga un buen lugar, solo espérame- camino alejándose.

Espera – lo tome de la mano -toma- me quite la bufanda que siempre la tenia en mi cintura- recuérdame.

El no la tomo, en cambio se quito un collar y me lo puso a mi tomando la bufanda- tu recuérdame.

/Fin Del Flash Back /

Le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, por último me dio abrazo y se fue para nunca más volver- terminó de contarme y volteo a verme- Hiroaki, tengo algo que decirle.

Yo también tengo algo que decirle Hinata, así que usted dígame primero – quería saber que me diría.

No, quiero que tu lo hagas primero - (no quiero) - insisto.

No Hinata, usted agalo – me miro con el Byakugan en modo amenazante- mmmm que le parece si lo decimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Me parece bien – (estoy más nervioso que ella) desactivando su poder ocular sonrió - a la cuenta de 3.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

¡Estoy enamorada de usted / Soy Naruto!

Cuando lo dije tenía lo ojos cerrados- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – no la quería ver- ¡Contesta! – a regañadientes lo dijo, tenía que abrir los ojos, el cual hice poco a poco. Ya no tenía la sonrisa de hace un momento.

Soy yo Hinata, Naruto – camine hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió.

No….. No….. Tu.. Tu estas….. Muerto-meno su cabeza tratando de asimilar.

Fue una mentira – conteste, di otro paso y ella retrocedió.

No…. ¡Es mentira! – se abrazo a sí misma.

"No me cree Kurama"- dije con cansancio.

"Lávate el rostro" – por que no lo pensé - "tus amigos aún no llegan con la carta y es tu única prueba "

Camine a donde se encontraba una cubeta de agua, lave mi rostro y el cabello hasta que se cayo la pintura y el maquillaje, gire quedando de frente a ella- Estoy vivo, Hinata-Chan.

Su cara estaba pálida, sentía que se me desmayaría en ese mismo instante. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para que no gritara. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

¿Naruto… - kun?- susurro


	10. Chapter 10

EL ENMASCARADO

CAPÍTULO X

HINATA

¿Naruto… - kun?- susurre, me sentía enojada, molesta, estupefacta-¿porque? ¿Por qué un día antes de mi boda haces esto?- murmure cabizbaja- ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio?! – grite mirándolo a los ojos.

Hinata, yo… - suspiro – te lo iba a decir pero cuando llegue no pensé que me dieran por muerto. Hasta que me lo dijo Sasuke y Sakura.

¿Por qué no mandaste cartas? – pregunté

Si mandé una, pero recién me entero que nadie la recibió – respondió.

¡ ¿Y porque en todos los días que estuvimos juntos no me dijiste la verdad?! – Le di varios golpes en el pecho hasta que me canse- no sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando me dieron la noticia – sentí mis lágrimas caer – estaba a punto de suicidarme

¡Estas loca como se te ocurre! – me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome.

Era la única forma para verte, no quería estar sin ti.

No comía, no hablaba, me encerraba en mi cuarto, mucho menos salía de casa, no permitía que me visitarán- me soltó. Empezando a caminar de un lado a otro – pero ya no habrá forma.

¿De qué hablas? – Se detuvo mirándome, no contesté – responde Hinata ¿de qué hablas?

Me casare- dije.

Si lo sé, pero no importa, nos escaparemos en este mismo momento – contestó restando importancia de lo que dije.

No, no lo are-me miro confundido – mañana es mi boda y tengo que casarme.

¿Qu….. Que dices? – no lo quería mirar así que desvíe mi vista.

Como nunca te tomaste la confianza de decirme, no tiene caso irme contigo, tampoco el hecho de decírmelo a través de cartas o en la fiesta- lo mire- no sabes cuanto anhele mi libertad, pero eso desvaneció cuando moriste, todo eres…. me voy – termine de decirle, pero me detuvo – déjame.

No-su voz fue muy dura-no si me dices por que quieres casarte.

Por que me enamore de Toneri – mentí, por que dije eso.

Jajajajajaja – se rio con sarcasmo, me enoje mas- ¿Enserio? Hace un momento me dijiste que me amabas.

Si, pero de Hiroaki – respondí - ¿Cómo voy a saber que eras tu?- no hablo- ¡Como, si Hiroaki no existe y Naruto esta "muerto", me casares con Toneri!- salí de ese lugar no quería verlo-¡HINATA! – Escuche que grito, no quería nada ya, solo quería paz.

SHIKAMARU

Nos dirigíamos a pequeño pueblo no muy conocido donde nos informaron que ahí es donde se encargaba de asegurar el destino de las cartas. Pero lo que encontramos fueron casas abandonadas a punto de colapsar, no se sentían ni un alma.

Aquí no hay nada- dijo Tsunade

Miren – señaló Iruka a una casa o mansión, que estaba en mejores condiciones que las demás, entramos con precaución para buscar pistas.

Muy bien, Iruka y yo revisaremos arriba y ustedes abajo-mire a Tsunade y Jiraiya – cualquier cosa sospechosa guárdenla para analizarla en la Aldea- Afirmaron y nos separamos.

Iruka se fue a una habitación mientras yo fui a otra, las cosas estaba algo desordenadas, con polvo y uno que otro objeto quemado. Cerca de la ventana había lo que quedaba de una mesa, ahí se encontraban unos papeles maltratados. Empecé a revisarlos y me encontré con un contrato.

"Yo Hyuga Hizashi doy mi consentimiento de que Ōtsutsuki Toneri pueda casarse con mi hija mayor Hyuga Hinata, ya que es la próxima en ser líder. El joven Toneri es digno de ser el esposo de mi hija en todo los sentidos, espero y podamos llegar a ser un clan prospero y poderoso. Si el cumple de su parte, yo cumpliré la mía".

La hoja de atrás decía las palabras de Toneri.

"Yo, Ōtsutsuki Toneri, me comprometo a casarme con Hyuga Hinata, teniendo la aceptación del señor Hizashi, para seguir con el linaje Hyuga. Así como el señor Hizashi cumple con su parte, yo cumpliré con la mía".

¿Cumplir parte? ¿Cuál parte?, ¿Qué cosas son las que se prometieron estos dos? ¿Por qué utilizan a Hinata en todo esto? Esto tiene que verlo Kakashi.

TSUNADE

Jiraiya se fue a lo que creo yo es la cocina, me dirigí a las ruinas de lo que quedaba de una biblioteca. Revisando los pocos libros que había, me encontré un libro en blanco, se veía ¿extraño? ¿Raro? No lo sé, hojeando el libro cayó una carta.

¿Qué has encontrado, Tsuna? – Llegó Jiraiya dándome un susto, dejando caer la carta.

¿Por qué no vamos a lo oscurito? – sus ojos de perverso.

¿Por qué no ayudas en algo, Jiraiya? – le di un puñetazo mandándole a volar.

Recogí la carta que tire, le di vuelta encontrándome con algo sorprendente.

De: Ōtsutsuki Toneri

Para: Hyuga Hizashi

Rápidamente abro la carta para leerla… y….. ¡Por dios!...solté el libro de la impresión.

¡Shikamaru! – grite, escuche como bajaban las escaleras, aparecieron Shikamaru e Iruka.

¿Que sucede Lady-Tsunade? – vi que tenía unas hojas.

Mi… mira esto- dije temblando, por lo que acababa de leer.

Leyó la carta - Ahora lo entiendo todo – hablo como siempre lo hacía cuando resolvía el rompecabezas.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Iruka.

Pero no pudo contestar, Jiraiya entró escandalosamente- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraron algo?

Si-camino para hacia el, puso una mano sobre su hombro – Tenemos que regresar antes de que se case Hinata con Toneri, cuanto antes.

Espera….que es eso – Iruka camino hasta mi lado agachándose y tomo algo- Es… una…. ¿Carta?...- inspeccionándola - ¡Es la carta de Naruto!

Se escucharon explosiones, cautelosos fuimos a ver qué pasaba.

¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Nuestro señor quiere que terminemos con todo este pueblo! – grito un ninja, gire para ver a Shikamaru.

No tenemos tiempo para esto- susurro – tenemos que llegar a la aldea rápido- al dar la vuelta para irse estaban unos ninjas esperando.

Pero miren que encontramos aquí- se burlo uno.

O tal vez hay que acabar de patear traseros cuanto antes – sonrió burlo Jiraiya.

SASUKE

Nos encontramos disfrutando del gran festival, mi flor de cerezo se ve realmente hermosa.

Mira Sasuke-kun – corrió a un puesto donde podías ganarte un peluche. Oh no eso si que no– anda Sasuke-kun – me tope con su típica mirada de ojos acuosos, labios en curvados hacia abajo, mostrando tristeza que a cualquier haría lo que ella ordenaban, mi debilidad.

De acuerdo, allá voy- escuché un pequeño chillido mientras saltaba y aplaudía.

Era tirar unos vasos para ganarte el premio, pfffff pan comido, no me demore mucho en ganar un Oso Pandita, se lo di discretamente.

Gracias Sasuke-kun – me dio un beso en la mejilla, desvíe mi mirada sintiendo mis mejillas calientes.

Etoooo Sasuke – me llamo - ¿esa no es Hinata? – mire a donde me decía y en efecto era ella, corriendo a quien sabe dónde- esta… ¿llorando?

Nos miramos por un momento y después corrimos, intente localizar el chakra de Naruto, lo encontré fácilmente, mire a Sakura para que ocultara su chackra, ella lo capto. Llegamos a una casa abandonada, afuera se encontraban ninjas con otras dos personas.

Escóndete- susurre a Sakura. Vimos que Naruto estaba en el suelo con una red encima. Trato de salir pero esa red era de chackra y salieron más Ninjas entre ellos Toneri.

Mira nada más lo que cazamos….. ¡Un zorro! – lo dijo en tono sarcasmo, lo mire con enfado- que le gustaría hacer con el señor.

Enciérrenlo donde pertenece- Escuchamos pasos acercarse, los individuos abrieron paso para que pudiéramos ver a tal persona.

Hizashi –susurre

Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo ha pasado- sonrió- no pensaba verte tan de repente, teniendo en cuenta que según estabas muerto- caminaba alrededor de Naruto- pensé que te vería dentro de unos 10 años más o menos, cuando vieras a mi primer nieto de parte de Hinata o…tal vez…¡ Mientras te pudres dentro de una jaula donde debes de estar, maldito zorro!- grito- estabas muy bien dónde estabas, un pueblo algo desconocido para unos, gracias a que intercepte tu carta pude dar la noticia falsa de tu muerte, pero noooo. El niño tuvo que venir unos días antes del anuncio del compromiso para meterse donde no le importa.

Como de que no me importa –grito con enojo - Hinata está metida en esto es obvio que me tiene que importar, además, usted la odia, no sé porque no le dio la libertad que tanto anhela.

Ella es una Hyuga, no permitiré que mi propia sangre se mezcle con cualquiera- el ambiente se puso tenso.

Hijo de perr…aggg-no termino de hablar, Toneri le dio una patada en el estómago.

No permitiré que alguien tan inferior como tú le hable así- le escupió Toneri .

Tsk…..shanaroo- Sakura estuvo a punto de ir de no ser que la sujete por el antebrazo.

No vallas- dije

¿Qué no valla? Lo están golpeando Sasuke- le tembló la voz- a nuestro hermano y quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados- guarde silencio- como siempre no dices nada- volvió a intentar levantarse pero la agarre.

No es que no quiera o no me importe Sakura- me miro- es que si salimos ahora nos culparan de ser cómplices y nos encerraran, entiende Sakura, no podemos ayudarlo, no ahora- bajo la cabeza- hay que decirle lo que está pasando a Kakashi ya mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Soltó un gran suspiro- está bien- la abrace

Todo está bien mi cerezo- sentí mojada mi camisa.

¡ Llévenselo!- escuchamos ordenar a Toneri

Volteamos a ver como se lo llevaron arrastrando cual animal dicen que es, el instinto de Sakura hizo que se levantara y seguirlos pero la contuve, nos molestó como se lo llevaron.

Solo espéranos hermano, nosotros te vamos ayudar- susurre- Andando Saku - dije


	11. Chapter 11

Mis amados lectores de SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS y El ENMASCARADO, lamento decirles que por el momento esta semana no subiré capítulo de ninguno de los 2.

Prometí que este fin de semana subiría capítulo de SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS, ya que algunos de mis grandes amigos y lectores me decían cuando lo subiré. Me falta poco, pero esta semana tengo 2 exposiciones y necesito mi cabeza libre por el momento. Por ahora no se si pueda terminar. Y con el de EL ENMASCARADO no se cuando empezaré a escribir. Mis 2 primeras historias las quiero terminar como quiero y claro que les guste, así que denme tiempo.

Me duele el alma tener que dejar en suspenso mis historias, pero enserio hay veces que no me llega la inspiración.

Tranquilos si piensan que abandonare esto, claro que no y ni lo mande Kami-sama. Así que esperenme.

Los Amo Mucho😘😘😚❤️💘💘💖💗💟💞


	12. Chapter 12

Ya es hora de un nuevo capitulo de mi segundo fanfic. Perdón por tardar, espero no lo ignoren como el de "SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS"😢😢, pero gracias a los que me siguen en verdad, los Amo 😊 🌸 😘😍. Sin más disfruten la lectura.

EL ENMASCARADO

Capítulo XI

 **SASUKE**

Yo y Sakura fuimos directo con Kakashi a contarle sobre Naruto.

¡Kakashi-sensei tiene que ayudarnos! – grito Sakura.

¿Que pasó y Naruto? – le platicamos lo sucedido a Kakashi, todo incluido lo de Hizashi y Toneri.

Ya veo, no podemos detenerlo sin tener pruebas – dijo.

¡¿Por qué?! – contestamos Sakura y yo enojado.

Dos personas no son suficientes pruebas para detener a un líder del Clan.

Denme hasta mañana, para ver que hacer, de acuerdo – no me convencía nada. Mire a Sakura, tenía la mirada perdida. La abrace, estaba temblando- Sakura ¿Qué tienes?

Algo no ha dado bien, Hinata….. Ella… no se… - nos encaminamos a la puerta.

Tiene hasta mañana Kakashi – finalice.

 **NARUTO**

Déjenme – forcejeaba – malditos…. – dos hombres me toman de los hombros, mientras que otro me golpeaba. Yo no quería responder, pues si lo hacía podrían usarlo en mi contra. Cuándo termino me aventaron a la celda, como pude me acercó rápidamente a la salida pero la cerraron.

Espero que te guste la celda zorro- se burló Toneri- pero no te preocupes no estarás mucho tiempo.

¿Qué quieres decir?- no entendía lo que en verdad quiere.

Te dejare libre cuando seamos esposos, espero nos felicites- me dedico una sonrisa socarrona- Y no quiero que la tersa piel de ella se desperdicie, ya le la estoy saboreando.

¡Son unos malditos!- recibí un golpe que me aturdió.

Así mantendrás la boca callada en lo que pasa la boda- escuche lo que dijo el guardia, mientras todo se volvía oscuro.

 **AUTORA**

Naruto poco a poco despertó después del tremendo golpe que recibió.

Hay mi cabeza – se sobaba mientras se quejaba.

Así que es verdad- se escucho a alguien susurrar – en verdad estas vivo Naruto Uzumaki.

¿He? ¿Quién es? – todo estaba oscuro, parecía que era del otro lado de la celda.

Me llamó Sara, era criada del Clan Hyuga- ni veía su rostro por la poca luz que había, se escuchaba preocupada.

¿Y que haces aquí? – pregunté se me hacía raro esto.

¡ Pronto tienes que salvar a Hinata-sama! – me dijo exaltada y temerosa.

¿De que hablas Sara, que sucede con Hinata? – algo no anda bien- dime Sara.

Yo era muy íntima amiga y sirviente de Hinata-sama, un día escuché una platica que no "debía" interesarme, pero era por el bien de ella, le iba a decir pero fui descubierta y me encerraron aquí, hasta que sucediera – no sabría decir como ella trataba de explicarme- ella…. Toneri…el señor Hizashi….. No se como pudo aceptar eso…

¡Sara, dime ya! – me empezó a frustrar.

Toneri acepto casarse con Hinata-sama a cambio de…

El gran día había llegado, todos en Konoha estaban preparando los últimos detalles para la gran boda del Clan Hyuga. La heredera del Clan, Hinata y el joven Toneri del Clan Ōtsutsuki contraerán matrimonio.

En una habitación se encontraba Toneri hablando con su adorado suegro. Vestido tradicionalmente con su kimono color gris.

Espero que disfrutes la boda Toneri – hablo Hizashi- ojala que nadie se entere de lo que hicimos y lo próximo a hacer.

No se preocupe querido suegro- mirándose al espejo, volteando a verlo y tocarle el hombro- usted ha aceptado el compromiso y mi condición, mis hombres saben lo que tiene que hacer.

Quiero que actúes muy bien y que nadie se entere si no….. No sé qué será de mi – fingió lamentarse

Hizashi tomó con fuerza el brazo de Toneri, los dos hombres sonrieron ante las cosas que estaban saliendo perfectamente a como lo planearon.

En otra habitación se encontraba Hinata siendo arreglada por las sirvientas y recibiendo órdenes de Hanabi. Vestida con su Kimono de color blanco con unas pequeñas joyas que combinaban con ella a la perfección, con un sutil maquillaje, era simplemente hermosa. Hinata no hablaba, ni se movía, tenía la mirada perdida.

Hanabi se movía de un lado a otro, notando que la novia tenía el mismo rostro que cuando le dieron la noticia de Naruto.

Neee Onee-san- la llamó tomándola de los hombros. Ella brinco del susto- te noto ida ¿Qué sucede?

Ella solo agacho la mirada. Hanabi esperando la respuesta se puso enfrente y se inclinó, miro los ojos de su hermana acuosos y afligidos. Agradecía que no necesitara mucho maquillaje, sino se correría y estropearía el toque.

¿Qué sucedió ayer en la noche, cuando regresaste del festival? – vio que cerró los ojos con fuerza- hermana dime, por favor- se levantó dándole la espalda- ¡dime, ¿es acaso que te hizo daño Hiroaki ?! – Se cubrió los oídos para no escuchar- ¡¿Te hizo algo verdad?! Ese maldito ¡bastardo!

¡No, no Hanabi él no me hizo nada! – mintió para que dejara de preguntar.

¡¿Enserio?! ¡Pero ahora lloras con más intensidad. Quiero que me digas ahora! – Insisto- ¡Hina….

¡Hiroaki es Naruto, contenta! – Hanabi la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pálida y sin decir nada.

¿Qu…que acabas…..de…..decir? – Estupefacta es así como se sentía- Hinata, por favor dime que es una broma.

¡No, no lo es! Y eso es lo que más deseo… que sea una maldita ¡Mentira! – Cayó al suelo cubriéndose los ojos, llorando – no te imaginas como estoy, no sé qué hacer.

Hanabi abrazo a su hermana, en ocasiones deseaba que su madre viviera para que la ayudara en estos momentos- Hermana mía, decide que es lo que vas a hacer.

Este decidido me voy a casar con Toneri – se sorprendió por tal respuesta, pero si era la decisión de ella, lo aceptaría sin rezongar.

Está bien, levántate, tenemos que retocar todo si no se darán cuenta que lloraste- la arreglo para que se viera perfecta, no sabría qué sucedería después de ser una mujer casada. Paso un rato hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Ya están listas, se nos va a hacer tarde – se escuchó a su padre- Toneri espera por ti Hinata – suspiro.

Ya vamos padre- Dio señal a su hermana para que abriera la puerta, mostrando a su padre, camino a el y tomó su mano que él le dio para ir a la ceremonia.

Te ves hermosa hija mía – alabó Hizashi.

Gracias – respondió a secas.

¿Qué no estás feliz? – bufo Hinata.

Claro que sí, estoy a punto de casarme con el hombre que no amo – dijo Hinata con sarcasmo. Estaba por responderle pero, vio que ya habían llegado. Ella trato de mostrar una sonrisa, la más bonita para que nadie sospechara.

Se vio junto al padre a Toneri, a pesar de ser muy lindo y atractivo, Hinata no lo amaba. Los días que pasaba junto a él nunca lo llego a amar, solo querer como un simple amigo.

Se escucho la música, empezando a caminar, veía como sus conocidos, maestros, amigos y familiares se encontraban en ese día, que se supone debe ser el más feliz.

Antes de darle la mano de Hinata a Toneri dijo- Te entrego uno de los tesoros más valiosos que tengo, cuídalo con tu vida, Toneri.

Así será querido padre – con una gran sonrisa acepto.

Voltearon los novios a ver al padre- queridos familiares y amigos damos inicio a la ceremonia.

 **SHIKAMARU**

 **(antes de la boda)**

Rápido tenemos que llegar antes de que empiece la boda – apresure a los demás. Como pudimos, derrotamos a los enemigos, pero nos retrasaron y necesitamos llegar ya.

Shikamaru, Tsunade que era lo que decía la carta – preguntó Iruka.

Te lo diremos cuando lleguemos con el Hokage- respondí.

Llegamos como 2 horas, vimos que casi no había gente o ya salía apresuradamente se sus casas para ir a la boda- Rápido a la torre del Hokage.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, todavía el estaba ahí- Hokage, tiene que leer esto, lea en voz alta por favor- llegue así sin más, casi aventado le las cartas. El sorprendido las tomó dedujo que era algo muy importante ya que estábamos muy agitados para dar esa carta.

Empezó a leer:

" **Señor Hizashi le mando mi más cordial saludo, espero que pronto venga a visitarme.**

 **He pensado mucho en su propuesta de casarme con su hija, Hinata, y créame es muy tentador. Me imagino que ella está dotada de gracia y belleza cosa que no lo puedo dudar, ya quiero conocer a la princesa.**

 **Pero, así como usted pidió condiciones, yo daré las mías.**

 **No se exalte no es mucho lo que pido. Es algo muy fácil de conseguir y lo tiene más cerca de lo que pueda imaginar.**

 **Quiero lo ojos de su hija, Hinata.**

 **¿El por qué? Muy fácil, usted quiere que el linaje Hyuga no se pierda, yo soy lo cercano a su sangre. Y es lo que pido a cambio.**

 **Como sabrá vengo de un clan casi extinto, el Clan** **Ō** **tsutsuki y tengo que seguir con el legado de mis antepasados. Y para eso necesito el Byakugan, para crear el legendario Tesengan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no se den cuenta que fuimos nosotros los del robo de tal tesoro.**

 **Sin más me despido usted.**

 **Ō** **tsutsuki Toneri** **"**

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos menos Tsunade.

Como es eso posible que Hizashi allá hecho eso a su propia hija – dijo Iruka

Menos palabras más acción hay que impedir esa boda- con euforia Jiraiya mientras se dirigía a la puerta. En eso entró Sakura y Sasuke.

Encontramos a Naruto – ambos dijeron.

Para mis lectores de SALVADORAS O DESTRUCTORAS, ya esta el Capitulo 29 ~* MEGAMI vs LOS YŌKAI *~, espero y les guste lo pueden encontrar en el álbum.


	13. Chapter 13

El Enmascarado 💞🎭

Capítulo XII

Shikamaru

Encontramos a Naruto – ambos dijeron.

¿Pues dónde está el? – preguntó Iruka.

Les explicaré en el camino síganos - todos fuimos en busca de Naruto.

Así que todo este tiempo Hinata fue un peón- dijo Iruka con tristeza – en que estaba pensando Hisashi.

¿Y dónde se encuentra Naruto? – preguntó Tsunade

Sasuke lo localizo en un pasadizo secreto cercano al territorio Hyuga- explicó Sakura- Sasuke y yo fuimos a ver a Kakashi para que nos ayudara, pero dijo que ustedes regresaran con pruebas suficientes para encerrar a Toneri e Hisashi.

Y ahora tenemos las suficientes para hacerlo- dijo Kakashi

Llegamos muy rápido, nos escondimos en lo alto de los arboles- Vamos por el, ustedes quédense afuera, no tenemos tiempo que perder, a esta hora Hinata ha de estar en camino.

Sakura hay guardias- le dije.

Lo sé por eso Sasuke los metió en un genjutsu, son de baja categoría no se darán cuenta- nos tranquilizamos al saber su respuesta.

Algo no me cuadra en esto- dijo Jiraiya con preocupacion

SASUKE

Da vuelta a la izquierda, Saku- indique.

Sáquenme, tengo que impedir esa boda – escuchamos a Naruto grita- ella no merece esto- vimos se dejaba caer ante la derrota de perderla.

Y así de fácil le dejaras el camino fácil a Toneri – grite mientras caminaba a el.

¿Quién eres? – estaba enojadísimo.

Nosotros quién más, Naruto – corrió Sakura a él.

Sakura-chan – tomó sus manos juntando frentes.

Ejemmm disculpa- me molesto esa parte, ellos solo se rieron.

Rápido no hay tiempo, salven a Hinata- sama – escuche a alguien decirle- Corra Naruto, aún hay tiempo.

Si, abran la puerta – Sakura tenía las llaves, unas vez que terminó con el, fue con la otra persona.

Gracias – todos fuimos a la salida, Sakura era la que nos guiaba, en una de esas corrió en un pasillo, cuando de repente algo la empujó dejándola inconsciente.

Sakura, Sakura – la llame pero estaba inconsciente.

Jajaja, pensaron que así de fácil sería dejarlos escapar- se escuchaba una voz- tendrán que buscar el camino correcto – no nos dimos cuenta que caminábamos en círculo.

No hay tiempo- cargue a Sakura y seguimos caminando- este idiota no debe ganar-con mi Sharingan detecte rápidamente el camino correcto - Naruto tu guíanos, yo te diré el camino correcto- Naruto es inteligente cuando se lo propone, vi que la única salida se estaba sellando- ¡Naruto corre!

¿Qué?- el muy tonto giro a verme, yo sin perder el tiempo le di una patada por la espalda para que saliera de este lugar.

NARUTO

Maldito teme- me sobe la cabeza por el golpe que me dio- porqu….

Vete – me grito– sálvala.

¿Pero, ustedes? – Trate de golpear la pared – tengo que sacarlos a ustedes.

Ella te necesita más, vete- grito Sara.

Iruka y Tsunade intentarán sacarlos, nosotros te acompañaremos – me tomo por el hombro Jiraiya.

Cuídense –nos deseó esta Tsunade corrimos a impedir esa boda.

HINATA

El lugar estaba decorado por flores blancas: rosas, claveles, azalea, etc. En la pequeña capilla donde estábamos el padre, Toneri y yo, estaba repleta. Él me tomaba de la mano cuando el padre comenzó.

Muy bien queridos míos- inicio el padre- hoy estamos en este día tan maravilloso, la princesa Hinata será la nueva líder de su clan junto con su esposo Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

Ellos serán los guías y líderes de este clan para darles apoyo en todo lo que necesiten, no los usarán para el egoísmo, ni malvadas intenciones- era la hora de unirme – con esta copa- nos dio una copa donde estaba el vino y la tomamos los dos- se compartirán opiniones, se escucharan y apoyarán- decía mientras ataba nuestras manos.

Toneri Ōtsutsuki, aceptas por esposa a Hinata Hyuga, para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal, hasta que la muerte los separe- Toneri volteo a verme, su mirada me dio un escalofrío, mi instinto me decía que me alejara de él.

Aceptó – lo dijo con tal seguridad, que me ponía más nerviosa, algo estaba por suceder.

Hinata Hyuga, aceptas por esposo a Toneri Ōtsutsuki, para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, hasta que la muerte los separe- me entro un nerviosismo, no sabía que responder, estaba en blanco, necesito tiempo para decidirlo. Me arrepiento de no haberlo pensado bien cuando tuve la oportunidad- ¿señorita Hinata?

Yo…etto…yo- primero mire al padre, luego a Toneri, después a todos los invitados y por último la entrada, esperando que el venga a rescatarme. Pero no será así, le dije cosas horribles, feas y que se alejara de mí.

Hinata te estamos esperando- no me di cuenta que estaba llorando- yo acepto- estaba condenada toda mi vida.

Bien, han aceptado los esposos, si alguien tiene un impedimento, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- imploraba a alguien que lo hiciera, pero nada- lo volveré a decir ¿alguien tiene un impedimento?- nada, ni nadie lo hizo- ¡yo los declaro marido y mujer! Puede besar a la novia.

Toneri me tomo con sus manos, acercándome lentamente, yo cierro los ojos para esperar el beso de mi esposo. Sentía su respiración cerca… entonces alguien nos interrumpió entrando por la puerta, al ver quien era no pensé que se mostraría de esa manera.

¡Yo me opongo!- se escuchó decir a alguien.

NARUTO

¡Yo me opongo!- grite cuando Toneri estaba por besarla y no lo soportaría.

¡Naruto, estas vivo!-se escuchó decir a varios de mis compañeros. Eso por ahora no me importaba

¡Malditos sean Toneri Otsutsuki e Hisashi Hyuga!- grite acercándome, pero Kiba Akamaru y Shino me lo impidieron.

No te permitiremos pasar, impostor- con rudeza me dijo Kiba.

Yo que tú me aria a un lado- le conteste de la misma manera- no estoy para tus bromas Kiba.

Yo tampoco - nos miramos con desafío- vete que estas arruinando la boda de Hinata.

¡No, no me iré necesito arreglar cuentas con esos malditos!- Kiba no soporto lo que grite y me dio un puñetazo haciendo que callera.

¡Deja de faltarle al respeto a Toneri-san e Hisashi-sama, estúpido!- me levante limpiándome la sangre y le regrese el favor.

Deja de defender a estos malditos demonios, si supieras que en este momento condenaran a alguien que quedara ciego- el confuso me miro.

¿A qué te refieres?- por fin dire la verdad.

Ellos – los señale- piensan cubrir con esta estúpida boda una verdadera desgracias.

No lo agás Naruto- me dijo con tal calma Hisashi

Lo sabrán todos- conteste- Hisashi para conservar el linaje Hyuga pidió a Toneri casarse con Hinata, pero el pidió algo a cambio.

¿Qué es lo que pidió?- ahora fue Hinata interesada.

No querrás escuchar a este muerto, no me dijiste que me aceptabas de todos modos, tu padre acordó nuestro matrimonio- ella lo miro por un momento y regreso su mirada a mí.

Quiero saber, así que dime Naruto- en sus ojos se ve que quería respuestas.

El acepto a que se casara contigo con tal de que tu padre le diera tus ojos- no quise mirarla de como asimilo lo que dije. Al girarla mi mirada se topó con la de Hisashi y me dedico una sonrisa malévola.

Te dije que no lo hicieras-ensanchando más la sonrisa- ¡Toneri, ahora!-

¡¿Qué haces Toneri?! ¡Déjame!- rápidamente regrese a ver a Hinata, Toneri la tenía fuertemente agarrada del cabello, estaban flotando ella trataba de que la soltara.

¡Tu, Aléjate de ella, es mía!- corri en su dirección para salvarla- ¡Kurama!

¿Cómo es posible que él ya pueda controlar a la perfección al chakra de Kurama?- se preguntaron todos- ese sin duda es Naruto.

Jajaja piensas que con eso podrías detenernos- se rio Toneri- ¡esos ojos son míos!

No te atrevas a lastimarla- amenacé – si lo haces pagaras caro.

Yo pensaba hacerlo en secreto y sin dolor- decía casi en susurro- pero por decir eso en público, ella pagara.

Que le piensas hacer- los envolvió a ambos para después tener a Hinata amarrada por las muñecas- le quitare los ojos son dolor.

No lo permitiré- hice un clon para hacer el rasenngan – ¡morirás!

¡Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas!- Hisashi me ataco lanzandome lejos.

¿Toneri?, ¿Qué…que haces? ¡Aléjate!- escuche a Hinata gritar de pavor- ¡no, no lo agás! ¡Aaah, duele Toneri!

¡Hinata!- grite al ver como su cuerpo caía sin delicadeza al suelo.

Esto es lo que causas al meterte donde no te llaman- me dijo Hisashi desapareciendo con Toneri.

Llegue con ella sus parpados ocultaban el hueco donde deberían estar sus ojos- ¡Un médico, rápido!- pedí ayuda- parecía que lloraba sangra por que no paraba de salir- ¡ayúdenme!

Nar…Naru….to- apenas pudo decirme- per…perdo…. perdóname.

No por eso no te preocupes-la cargue para irme con ella al hospital.

Te…lastime….horri…..horrible- siguió- te….a….amo- callo después de decírmelo.

¡Hinata!

Lo sé, lose, me he tardado mucho en mis fanfics, pliss no me maten.

Los amo mucho, estoy por terminar este fanfic, pero pronto les traeré más, denme paciencia.

Hasta la próxima. 3


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIII

 _ **NARUTO**_

¡Traigan un médico, rápido!- grité, pero todos me rodearon mirándome.

¿Naruto? - escuchaba hablar a la gente y excompañeros- sí, es Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Naruto de verdad eres tú? - intento acercarse a mi el equipo 10, 8 y 3 mi.

Pensábamos que estabas muerto – se acercaba Ino temblando.

¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Muévanse!- me abrir paso con ella empecé a saltar entre los árboles para llegar rápido. Me detuve en seco al recordar que no había nadie de confianza en el hospital, Sakura estaba inconsciente y atrapada con Sasuke y Sara en esa maldita cueva y la abuela Tsunade está intentando sacarlos… me detuve en un árbol…. Shizune… ella de seguro estaba en el hospital. Emprendí de nuevo el camino, rezando que ella no me pida explicaciones.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vi a Shizune trabajando- ¡Shizune! – giro para verme con una moribunda Hinata – ayúdala, Toneri le arranco los ojos y la dejo caer- no me importara que me viera llorar- sálvala.

¡Traigan una camilla! – grito, no tardaron en traerla, corrí junto a ella, pero me tuve que separar por que Shizune me lo impidió – aquí ya no esta permitido entrar Naruto, tendrás que esperar- dicho esto entro a esa sala.

10 minutos

20 minutos

Media hora

40 minutos

50 minutos.

1 hora y media

Para mi eso ya es una eternidad, desesperado, sin respuesta alguna de como estaba Hinata, me ponía muy nervioso. Estaba decidido a entrar a esa sola, pero me interrumpió una voz.

¡Naruto! – al ver quien me llamaba, vi que era Hanabi junto con Neji. Este último me tomo del cuello y estamparme en la pared.

¡Tú, maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a no decir que estas vivo después de tanto tiempo! – grito estampado me varias veces - ¡Hinata-sama a sufrido mucho por ti todo este tiempo, no sabes todo lo que nos costó a mi, a Hanabi, y a los demás, a sacarla de la depresión. Pensé que casándose con Toneri ella sería feliz, después que nos dijeron de tu muerte. ¡Luego el mero día de la boda me entero de que su prometido la quería por los ojos y que tu regresas de la muerte! – me zarandeo- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

¡Como crees que me siento, si ayer le dije que estaba vivo, para que dejara a Toneri y prefirió casarse con él a pesar de que le dije que estaba vivo, cuando iba a perseguirla tu Tío y el bastado de Toneri me atraparon y encerraron en unas celdas del territorio Hyuga! ¡Me siento una basura por no prevenir esto! – también lo tome del cuello, los dos forcejeamos.

¡Chicos, basta! – nos deparó Hanabi- Neji-este la miro- el tiene razón, Hinata me dijo que quería casarse, pero después se arrepintió y cuando iba a escaparse papá llegó y no pudo.

Neji me miro, miro a Hanabi y suspiro tocandose la frente. De repente me abrazo – me alegra que estés vivo – sorprendido correspondí el abrazo.

Me alegra estar de regreso-sonreí.

Eso me alegra, chico- hablo Kurama – ya me estaba aburriendo de no tener acción.

Cállate Kurama no ves como esta Hinata– conteste molesto

¡Controlas al Kyubi! – se me olvido de que solo Sasuke y Sakura sabían.

Larga historia – suspiro, no quería hablar de eso ahora.

Ahora no quieres presentarme a tus amigos, es que ya no me quieres – empezó a "llorar" Kurama.

Deja de ser dramático, muy chica está en una situación delicada y tu estas haciendo dramas- regañe.

Esta bien, yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor, para la próxima ya no te ago ningún favor- se cruzo de brazos y giro la mirada, ignorándome.

¿Creo que tenemos visitas? – mire a la entrada para ver a nuestros compañeros entre ellos Sakura y Sasuke.

Hay no – saqué de mi bolsillo un papel- toma – se lo di a Hanabi – cuando ella desperté se lo lees a solas- no quería dar explicaciones, así que me fui.

 _ **Sakura**_

Me dolía la cabeza y veía borroso, apenas pude visualizar a Sasuke.

¿Estas bien? – estaba muy preocupado, otra vez soy una molestia.

Perdóname Sasuke, otra vez soy una carga…. – no me dejo terminar por que me abrazo muy fuerte.

Tonta, sentí que estabas a punto de morir – le acaricié la cabeza- recordé lo que pasó en los exámenes Chunin

Estoy bien- trate de ponerme de pie.

Me alegra que estés bien – escuche a Iruka-sensei junto a Tsunade-shishou- vamos hay que ver si alcanzamos a Naruto.

Al llegar a donde se suponía era la boda no encontramos nada más que destrozos.

¿Qué sucedió? – les pregunté a Ino, ella me miro, no se veía muy bien.

Sakura, no vas a creer lo que pasó…. Naruto…el…esta- se le

Vivo, lo sé- ella abrió aún más los ojos por lo que dije- él vivía con nosotros todo este tiempo, lo ayudamos a encontrase con Hinata y ayudarlo.

Pero… ¿Porque no lo dijeron a los de más? - los demás que estaban detrás de ella tenían cara de confusión.

Se los explicare más tarde con Naruto, por cierto ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? - inquieta Sara buscaba entre la gente.

Ella…-intento explicar Chouji- está en el hospital, se la llevo Naruto.

Entonces todos nos dirigimos ahí, no tardamos en llegar y vimos a Hanabi, Neji y Naruto, este último se fue.

¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? - pregunte.

No lo sé, el que se encontraba antes de nosotros era Naruto-explico Hanabi- pero no dijo a donde iba, solo me dio este papel y se lo leyera a ella a solas.

Voy a buscarlo- me dirigí a la salida, pero alguien me detuvo, al mirar vi que era Sasuke- ¿Qué sucede? - me señalo que Shizune estaba con los chicos.

Solo quedo inconsciente por el dolor ocular, fuera de eso esta bien, en unos momentos le asignaremos una habitación y pueden entrar, pero solo dos o tres personas- indicaba, terminando se fue.

Nos quedaremos tres cuidándola- hablo Neji- no quiero que ese infeliz y mi tío se le acerque- miro a Hanabi tu tomaras el liderazgo hasta que Hinata-sama despierte y este en mejores condiciones- esta asintió- hoy nos quedaremos Tenten, Lee y yo.

Volví a caminar, pero otra vez Sasuke me detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

No iras sola, menos por lo que te paso hace rato- sonreí, Sasuke comprendió mi sonrisa, evadió mi mirada, sabia que estaba rojo- andando, vamos a encontrar a Naruto.

 _ **NARUTO**_

Deja de martirizarte chico, no fue tu culpa- me ¨consolaba¨ Kurama.

No puedo Kurama, ella esta así por mi culpa, si le hubiera…- me jale los cabellos de desesperación.

Estas aquí-escuche a Sakura-chan llegar junto con Sasuke.

¿Como esta?, Sakura-chan – le pregunté acercándome a ella.

No te preocupes, está fuera de peligro, solo quedó inconsciente por el dolor de la extracción de los ojos- puso su mano en mi hombro dándome ánimos- no te preocupes.

Me tranquilice cuando escuche esas palabras, me senté en el suelo- ¿porque huiste cuando llegamos? - sabía que preguntarían.

Por el momento no quiero dar explicaciones- dije- no aún.

¡Y esperar otra desgracia como esta!- grito Sakura- o no señor, ahorita mismo vas a dar explicaciones a todos andando- me jalo del cuello.

¡No, no voy a ir a ningún lado!- traté de zafarme, pero no pue. Durante el trayecto trataba y no pude, así que me resigné. Me aventó golpeándome muy fuerte- ¡ouch! Sakura-chan eso dolió- me sobe.

¡Naruto!- miré enfrente y me encontré con Ino, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tente, Lee, Neji y Hanabi. Todos se encontraban en una sala tomando café.

Hola a todos- salude mirando el suelo, estaba muy apenado por no decirles desde un principio. No tarde en sentir un enorme peso que hizo caerme aplastándome en el suelo- chi…ch…chicos…me…aplas…tan- apenas y pude pronunciar las palabras.

¡Estamos tan feliz de que estés vivo! - grito Chouji feliz.

Vez te dije- me susurro Sakura sonriéndome.

Ven cuéntanos, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – todos me preguntabas de cómo me había ido después desde que me fui. Volví a sentirme querido después de tanto tiempo. Se nos fue la hora platicando y explicando todo desde cuando regrese a la aldea, me hice pasar por Hiroaki Aka, y el final cuando llegue a tratar de salvar a Hinata.

Nunca pensé que de verdad hallas hecho todo eso- dijo impresionada Ino.

No pude hacerlo solo- conteste- tuve la ayuda del Teme, Sakura-chan, Ero-senin-, Iruka y Kakashi-sensei, la abuela Tsunade y Shikamaru, sin ellos no podría ocultarlo mucho.

Así que fuiste tu el que destrozo parte de Konoha cuando fue la fiesta de compromiso y se besaron- sabía que preguntarían eso.

Si fui yo, Kurama trato de detenerme, pero mi furia fue más y lo dejé inmóvil, el que me pudo tranquilizar fue Sasuke- respondí.

¡Así que ya aprendiste a controlar a Kurama? – mostré una sonrisa traviesa, estos me miraron extrañados.

¡hey Kurama despierta!- grite despertándolo, los demás asustados se pusieron de mi cuando sintieron el cambio de lugar- ¡ dijiste que nunca te presente mis amigos! Bueno ¡aquí los tienes!- este se levantó con gran pesadez.

Na. Naruto…nos puedes decir que es lo que haces- yo me acerque a él, este exhalo aire caliente los demás trataban de alejarse lo mas posible. GRRRR. Se escucho.

¡AAhhh!- gritaron todos, yo solo me partí de risa.

Jajajajaja debieron ver sus caras, jajajaja eres en verdad un gran actor Kurama- este empezó a reírse conmigo.

Es un gusto chicos- sin dejar de reír. Cuando terminé de reír vi que tenían una venita en su frente.

Corre Naruto- me sugirió Kurama.

¡Estás muerto Naruto Uzumaki! -corrimos alrededor de Kurama.

Emmm chicos- no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la sala- Hinata ya despertó, pueden ir a verla- Neji y Hanabi se levantaron corriendo.

Espere- ellos se detuvieron- me dejarían ver primero a ella, por favor- estos se miraron entre si y me hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar- gracias-camine- me podrías dar el papel que te di hace rato Hanabi- saco de su chaleco el papel.

Camine por los pasillos junto con el enfermero y mientras más caminaba, más nervioso me ponía. Cundo llegamos a la habitación, el enfermero se retiró. Con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando, abrí la puerta.

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón dando vista a la ventana, lo vi por la cortina que estaba a la mitad de la habitación, temblando, caminé para acercarme a ella. Estando detrás de ella, movió un poco la cabeza.

¿Naruto-Kun? - lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, yo rápidamente me puse enfrente de ella, hincándome, tomé sus manos.

Perdóname Hinata-chan, por favor, estas así por mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho desde un principio que estaba vivo, nada de esto estaría pasando- seguí llorando, no quería verla por lo culpable por que estaba así. De pronto sentí como su mano estaba en mi cabello, acariciándome.

No llores- su dulce voz escuche- estoy así por ti, por que me salvaste, soy yo la que tuvo la culpa, de haberte escuchado, estaríamos los dos felices, pero mi tristeza y enojo me cegaron, perdóname tu a mi Naruto-Kun – sentí su cabeza encima de la mía y sus manos acariciándome, consolándome.

Alcé mi mirada y lo que vi, sentí un apretón en el corazón de como quedo mi Hinata. Tenía vendada donde se supone están los ojos, me sentí odio a mi mismo. Me levanté, le di un beso en la frente- te prometo que pagaran tu padre y Toneri de lo que te hicieron.

Ella asintió, sonreí y para relajarla me senté en la base del mano y empecé a acaríciala- ¿te acuerdas de los poemas que te mandaba?

Si- respondió.

Bueno, escucha- saque el papel.

 _ **¨Me gustar sentir esa locura al amarte, esa seguridad mientras tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y el mundo guarda silencio, mientras tú me dices te quiero con solo tocarme¨**_

Siempre esperaba por la noche tus poemas- me decía, tome su mano donde estaba el anillo.

Este no te pertenece y no es digno- se lo quite, aventándolo- este te pertenece y es digno, así como mi amor- le dije poniendo el anillo azul que le compre hace años.


	15. Chapter 15

El Enmascarado

Capítulo XIV

 _ **NARUTO**_

¡Hinata-chan! –despertamos al escuchar tremendo grito, no notamos que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Giramos la mirada para ver que todos estaban ahí.

Hinata-sama ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó Neji acercándose a ella, tomándola de la mano y poniéndose a su altura.

Ella acaricio su mejilla – Neji- Nissan, estoy muy bien – sonrió.

Eso es una buena señal- Hanabi se sentó a su lado, Hinata sintiendo su presencia, la acaricio su cabeza.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que aremos? – preguntó cejotas.

Encontrar a Hizashi y Toneri – respondí- quiero que paguen.

Te ayudaremos en eso- Sasuke puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Nosotros también- todos me miraron con decisión.

Donde los encontraremos – no sabía contestar eso.

No lo sé, no sé dónde donde puedan estar – conteste.

Podemos ir con el Hokage para que envíe a unos Anbu a encontrarlos- sugirió Ino.

A menos que nosotros vallamos en su búsqueda- dijo Chouji

Pues será esa la opción- dije.

Yo también – se levantó Hinata.

No Hinata-chan, estas muy delicada ahora - aunque esa venda tapaba sus ojos sabía que puso una expresión de tristeza.

No quiero ser un estorbo – mi corazón sintió un apretujón, no era mi intención, pero no quiero perderla otra vez.

No me mal interpretes, es solo que no quiero volver a perderte y lastimar- la tome por los hombros para luego abrazarla – eres mi vida Hinata, no me imaginaria un mundo sin ti- ella se quedo callada, se acurrucado aun más en mi pecho.

De acuerdo, ve, yo esperare por ti – dijo.

Créeme no notarás mi ausencia – le bese la frente.

Todos se acomodaron para hacerle compañía a Hinata, contándome todas las anécdotas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia. Incluso cuando Hizashi le informó de su compromiso, que sucedió cuando escapé de la aldea.

Hola muchachos – saludo Tsunade entrando al cuarto- vengo a revisar a Hinata, si todos me pueden esperar afuera.

Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en las manos, salimos del cuarto para encontrarnos con Kakashi- sensei con una cara que no sabría explicar.

A mi oficina, ¡Ahora! – todos nos miramos para alguna explicación, pero no la obtuvimos, así que sin otra opción lo seguimos, al cabo Tsunade esta con Hinata.

Hemos investigado en la casa principal de los Hyuga y la habitación donde se hospedaba Toneri, y encontramos esto – Kakashi nos enseñó un pergamino con el sello del clan Hyuga – lo encontramos en la habitación de tu padre Hanabi, no se si Neji o tu puedan desbloquear esto y mostrar que es lo que contiene.

Se me hace raro, ya que nunca vi ese pergamino en mi vida – dijo Neji – ¿y tu Hanabi?

Para nada- se encogió de hombros.

¿Pueden intentarlo? – el primero en hacerlo fue Neji, aplico el sello y este lo electrocuto para después ser lanzado contra la pared.

Ouuu ¿estas bien Neji? – corrió Tenten a ayudarlo.

Si estoy bien-contestó.

Es mi turno – se puso al frente Hanabi.

¡Hanabi! – grito Neji – no lo agá.

Vamos Nii-san, no te preocupes, después de todo soy una Hyuga -sonrió con superioridad. Hizo los mismos sellos que Neji y el mismo resultado, electrocución y fue lanzada.

Miren eso- señaló Sai al objeto, todos lo miramos, vimos que salía fuego. Pensábamos que se estaba quemando, pero al analizarlo vimos que se estaba escribiendo algo en él.

¿Qué es lo que dice? – lo tomé para poder observar mejor.

" _ **Bajo la luz de la luna, con su dueña, una lágrima en su mejilla, he ahí la respuesta."**_

¿Qué significa? – preguntó Sasuke.

No lo se por el momento me lo llevare Hokage, a lo mejor Tsunade tiene algo en los archivos secretos – dijo Sakura.

Bien si alguien puede ayudarla son bienvenidos- dijo Kakashi.

Otra cosa Kakashi-sensei – hable.

¿Qué se te ofrece Naruto? – me miro.

Necesito que busque a Toneri e Hizashi – dije con mucho veneno.

Estamos en busca de ellos Naruto, pero no sabemos donde encontrarlos – dijo.

Quiero que paguen, pero ya-dije muy duro.

Lo se Naruto, pero tendrás que ser paciente, me esta costando encontrarlos – se encogió de hombros.

Déjanos ir a buscarlos – pidió Neji.

¿Es una broma? - lo miro asombrado – son mis mejores ninjas y los necesito aquí por si ellos vuelven a atacar.

Por favor Kakashi, déjenos ir- insistí.

Nos miramos tratando de saber quién va a ceder al otro, no pasó mucho cuando soltó un largo suspiro.

De acuerdo – accedió.

¡Genial, dattebayo! – salte al ganar una reta de miradas.

Esperen a que mis Anbu lleguen con algunas pistas y los mandare a llamar- esto me parece muy bien.

Gracias, Kakashi-sensei – rodé el escritorio y le di un fuerte abrazo- es el mejor sensei.

Si, si, si, de nada – ya sabía que lo decía de sarcasmo.

Vamos, de seguro Oba-chan terminó con Hinata, no hay que dejarla sola- me encamine a la puerta.

Nosotros los veremos después – grito Sakura, jalando a Sasuke – vamos a investigar sobre el pergamino.

 _ **NARUTO**_

¡Si! – les grité, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermosa dama.

Se puede compenetrar- dije al abrir la puerta.

A Naruto – dijo Tsunade – te dejo a Hinata, ya esta fuera de peligro y esta dada de alta mañana podrá salir.

Enserio, que genial – sonreí- gracias abuela.

De nada, mocoso – me do un zape y se fue.

Me acerque a ella sentada en el mismo lugar, el sillón.

Pero me detuve, quería analizarla, observarla, admirándola. Esa belleza tan exótica

Hinata Hyuga – me acerque a ella e hincándome enfrente de ella, acariciando su mano- se que ha paso mucho tiempo, pero…. – estaba demasiado nervioso- yo…. Eee….. Bueno… quería preguntarte… hay… - mire otra cosa que no fuera ella. Su mano empezó a tantear creo que buscando mi rostro.

Habla, Naruto – pidió con voz dulce.

Yo…- ¿por qué era tan complicado?

¿Me… me arias el… honor…de ser mi…compañera eterna? – sonreí leve.

No la mire, hasta que sentí pequeñas gotas caer en nuestras manos. Alce la mirada y vi que estaba llorando, no se si podía llorar o no, no dude en secárselas.

Yo acepto Naruto, si quiero – río, me sentí verdaderamente completo, sentía: felicidad, emoción, alegría, etc.

Gracias- la bese- te are la mujer más feliz del mundo.

 _ **SAKURA**_

¡Tsunade-shishou! – la llame al verla pasar por el pasillo.

AA hola Sakura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – sonrió.

Quisiera saber si de casualidad, no ha visto en algunos reportes sobre un pergamino secreto de los Hyuga – su mirada cambio a la de una sorprendía, después a la de una pensante.

Explícate mi niña – nos sentamos en las bancas que estaban ahí.

Kakashi-sensei encontró un pergamino oculto en el cuarto de Hizashi, Neji y Hanabi intentaron abrirlo, pero no pudieron, luego salió fuego, pensábamos que se estaba quemando, pero no fue así, al observar mejor, tenía escrito _**"Bajo la luz de la luna, con su dueña, una lágrima en su mejilla, he ahí la respuesta."**_ \- No dijo nada y se levantó, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, Sasuke y yo nos miramos entre sí.

Vengan conmigo – nos condujo a donde están los expedientes de la aldea, después los secretos y luego a donde los kages pueden entrar- aquí no todos pueden entrar y si buscan la respuesta de ese pergamino que dices aquí de seguro encuentras la respuesta.

Bajamos unas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta llegar a una mediana biblioteca. Se acerco a un estante, saco un libro y me tendió una nota.

Era de la madre de Hinata, cuando estaba a punto de morir, como yo era la única mujer que la cuido, me lo dio- me lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, mire a Sasuke y me animo a leerlo.

" _ **Quítale el peso que tiene a mi Hinata, cuando veas que esta siendo derrotada, será la hora de que le devuelvas lo que le pertenece, porque a partir de ahí, el camino será difícil."**_

¿A que se refería la mamá de Hinata y que tiene que ver ella en eso? – la mire.

Tienes que ir con Hinata, ella es la clave - contesto- cuando ella estaba dando sus últimos suspiros, me dijo algo.

Gracias shishou- cuando termino de decirme, jale a Sasuke para ir donde estaba Naruto.

NARUTO

Volvimos a acurrucarnos en ese sillón listo para dormir, pero note que entre sus manos brillaba algo.

¿Hinata? – llame

Mande- me contestó.

Puedes…abrir tus manos –no me acorde que dejé entre sus manos el pergamino, sin dudarlo las abrió, me sorprendí por lo que vi, ya que tenía….

¿Naruto-kun, que es lo que tengo? – me dijo asustada, la verdad ni yo podía decirlo….

Eeeee…bueno lo que pasa es que- fui interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta.

¡Naruto, Hinata es la llave del pergamino! – me dijo Sakura, detrás de él venían Sakura y Sasuke.

Si ya lo se, miren- señale.

Esos son…. – estaban sorprendidos al verlo.

¡Alguien me podría decir que tengo! – grito Hinata molesta y nerviosa.

Hinata…. – la tome por los hombros – en tus manos tienes…

Tus verdaderos ojos – susurro Sakura, pensé que no la había escuchado, pero sí lo escucho.

¡¿Qué?!- grito.


	16. Chapter 16

🎭 💞 El Enmascarado 💞 🎭

Capítulo XV

 **NARUTO**

Como….como que son mis ojos – toco delicadamente los que tenia en sus manos- Sakura, ¿Quién te dijo que son mis verdaderos ojos?

¿Quieres saberlo? – asintió- de acuerdo, te lo diré, solo… deja que te coloque los ojos.

Se acerco poniéndose enfrente de ella. Yo me hice a un lado para no estorbar. Quito las vendas con mucho cuidado. Aplico su chacra en sus ojos. Me sentía muy nervioso, no sabía cómo se sentía ella al tener otra vez su vista. Primero abrió el párpado derecho, se veía el hueco negro, lo coloco. Después fue con el ojo izquierdo hizo lo mismo que en el derecho. Finalizando con ambos puso su palma sobre los ojos dándole curación y se conectarán los ojos.

Muy bien Hinata, abre los ojos lentamente- indicó Sakura.

Nos pusimos nerviosos al ver como ella lentamente los abría. Pero cuando los abrió completamente nos quedamos sin respiración. Sus hermosos ojos perla fueron sustituidos por unas pupilas azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul. Se veía….. Hermosa.

¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestionó Saku.

Bien… algo incomodo, pero bien- miro a todos lados, acostumbrándose a sus nuevos ojos. Finalmente se detuvo en mi, lentamente se levanto. Con pasos lentos, llegó y la abrace.

Nunca me vuelvas a dejar- me dijo entre susurros para después llorar.

Lo lamento, pero ya nunca me iré de tu lado- acariciando su cabello dejo de llorar. Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que carraspeo Sakura, llamando la atención.

Sakura me lo dirás? – ella soltó un gran suspiro y asintió.

Mi maestra me dijo….

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **La madre de Hinata sabía que había obtenido el legendario Tensengan- dijo con pesar Tsunade.**_

 _ **¿Tensengan? – confundida Sakura.**_

 _ **Es un Dōjutsu despertado por el Clan Ōtsutsuki de la Luna a partir del Byakugan – explicó Sasuke – pero yo que sepa, nadie de la familia Hyuga a tenido tales ojos.**_

 _ **Es por lo que ella prefirió guardar el secreto. Sabía que Hizashi la explotaría para hacerla un arma y casarla con el mejor partido. Ella sería infeliz. Así que decidió quitarle los ojos a escondida de su esposo, mintiéndole que la llevaría a un lugar donde la hicieran fuerte. Cuando ella murió, me suplico por darle chakra para hacer el sello y posteriormente esconderlo. Y que le dieran sus ojos a su hija mayor. Así, le quitaría una parte de la gran responsabilidad. Solo yo sabía donde estaba, pero veo que lo encontraron. Debía entregárselo a Hinata una vez que tenga un objetivo para manejarlo, y que mejor que este- sonrió con nostalgia- ella debe controlarlo, debe ayudar a Naruto para derrotar a Toneri y su padre.**_

 _ **Ahora entendemos- hable- esto lo tiene que saber ella.**_

 _ **Si mi niña, puede entrenar con estos ojos maravillosos, tal vez derrote a Toneri y a su padre- dijo mi maestra.**_

 _ **Pues siendo así, no es una mala idea – argumento Sasuke.**_

 _ **Gracias shishou- cuando termino de decirme, jale a Sasuke para ir donde estaba Naruto.**_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así es como nos explico todo- termino Sakura de relatar.

Entonces…. Mi madre sabía de lo que era capaz mi padre- su mirada estaba perdida- entonces los ojos que tuve… eran de mi madre.

Si Hinata – respondió Sakura – son de ella.

Are que paguen por lo que hicieron- mostró una mirada de enojo- le pediré a Hanabi y a Neji-nissan que me ayuden a entrenar.

Ahora si podrás pelear a mi lado – dije con orgullo.

Aprovecharé el tiempo en que aparezcan – habló entusiasmada – seré fuerte para pelear a tu lado- reí, de momento a otro me empezaron a doler los ojos.

¡¿Hinata?! – escuche a todos hablarme.

¡Ahhh, mis ojos! – dolía un infierno.

Déjame revisarte – el chakra de Sakura ayudo amortizar el dolor- ¿ya estas mejor?

Si, ya no duele – dije.

¿Esta bien? – preguntó preocupado Naruto - ¿es normal?

Si, no te preocupes, es normal- sonrió Sakura- es solo que es mucho poder y ella lo está aceptando.

Lo serás, serás fuerte – me beso la frente.

Hinata-sama – se escucho en la entrada- ¿pero que, carajos…. ¿Qué le sucedió? – Neji se apresuró a donde estaba ella. Tomándola de la cara, la analizó cuidadosamente - ¿esos ojos?

Son sus verdaderos ojos – le dijo Sasuke – era eso lo que contenía el pergamino.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De quién era los ojos que tenía? – bombardeo las preguntas de Neji. Sakura lo obligó a que se sentara para explicarle lo que descubrió.

Una vez terminada la explicación, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde nos esperaban los demás. Todos se sorprendieron por los ojos de Hinata.

¡¿Qué clase de ojos tienes?! – exclamó su hermana.

No te preocupes, solo son mis verdaderos ojos- dicho esto. Una vez más. Todos gritaron de sorpresa y Sakura tuvo que volver a explicar.

Es tan raro verte así hermana- Hanabi la inspecciona a mucho.

Wuau enserio que es el legendario Tensengan – comentó Ino emocionada.

Shh, cállate, nadie debe saberlo – la callo Hinata – no, por ahora.

¿Por qué? – cuestiono.

Hinata no respondió. Sakura opino ir a comer para cambiar de tema, todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que nos dirigimos a un restaurante. Iniciaron de nuevo la conversación con algo más agradable. Después de comer y charlar decidimos que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Estaba muy ansioso por que no quería dejar sola a Hinata.

No te preocupes Naruto – me hablo Hanabi, notando mi rostro – dormiré con ella hasta que las cosas se resuelvan y Neji-nissan estará junto a nosotras en otro cuarto.

A pesar de lo que me dijo seguía estando intranquilo.

Si quieres puedes quedarte unos días – esta vez no fue Hanabi, si no el mismo Neji – pero no quiero que andes de pervertido- con su todo de advertencia no quisiera hacer nada de eso.

Claro- me rasque la nuca con nerviosismo.

Bueno andando – durante la caminata, cada uno se fue a su casa y solo quedamos Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi y yo.

Si gustan pueden quedarse por hoy – Hanabi invito a Sakura y Sasuke.

Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero no queremos incomodar- hablo Sakura – además, nosotros tenemos que cuidar el barrio Uchiha- Sasuke asintió para apoyarla.

De acuerdo, será para la próxima – cuando ellos se fueron, nosotros nos adentramos a la casa.

Me asignaron una habitación a la izquierda de Neji, después de despedirme de los demás me fui a dormir.

 **HINATA**

Siento el calor abrazado de los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Me giré para volver a dormir cubriendo me con la manta, lo cual no logré.

¡Hinata! – el grito a la habitación hizo que me levantará bruscamente. Me encontré a Hanabi en la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡vamos, tenemos que entrenar, Neji nos ayudará!

Voy, solo sal de mi habitación, para que pueda cambiarme- ella asiente y sale, tenia que darme prisa, a ellos no les gusta esperar. Salí a la terraza y los encontré en calentamiento.

Buenos días, Hinata-sama – saludo Neji al terminar.

Buenos días Neji- Nissan – correspondí- ¿y Naruto?

Aun no despierta – respondió Hanabi- Bien, ¿entrenamos?

Por supuesto, quiero que ustedes junto a Naruto, me entrenen – dije muy seria. No volveré a ser la protegida de nadie. Esta vez seré capaz de defenderme por mí misma.

¿Eso es lo que quiere? – me pregunto Neji. Yo asentí. – El entrenamiento es muy duro, tiene que tener fuerza de voluntad.

Estoy decidida- por fuera mostraba seriedad y fuerza, pero dentro de mí, algo diminuto tenia miedo- quiero ser digna de tener el apellido Hyuga.

Muy bien empecemos – los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque y activando él Byakugan. Yo igual los imite.

Hanabi fue la primera en atacar, rápidamente empezó a darme ataques. La mayoría no logre esquivar aun con el Tensengan.

Vaya Hinata te estas haciendo muy lenta – dijo en tono preocupante- tienes que concentrarte.

Estaba lista para atacar, sentí una presencia detrás de mí, giré la mirada para ver que era Neji. Cambie de posición para que el golpe fuera a él, anticipo mis movimientos y me dio un golpe en el estómago, lanzándome contra un árbol.

Agg- sentí el aire salir, caí de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

¿Por qué tanto ruido? – me pareció escuchar la voz de Naruto- ¡Hinata, por que estas así, dime!- no les tome importancia a los gritos dramáticos de Naruto. Como pude me levante y mire fijamente a mis hermanos.

Nunca bajes la guardia- Neji la miraba muy seriamente, dándome a entender que no jugaba.

Se te paso un poco la mano, ¿no? Neji- Hanabi me miraba preocupada.

Si la tratamos con delicadeza, no sabrá cual dura es la vida- Naruto lo miro enojado, el solo lo ignoro – la vida te golpeara mucho más fuertes a los que te dimos.

¿¡Eso piensas tu!? – Naruto fue a encargarle.

Ja…..ja…ja – me incorpore poco a poco- tienes razón- escupir un poco de sangre—casi pierdo al amor de mi vida, mi padre me odia y mi madre me reveló una gran secreto. – Se sorprendieron de lo que dije- si… tiene razón, la vida me dará tarde o temprano un golpe muy bajo y duro, otra vez- insistí.

Bien, seré yo contra ella – dijo Neji volviendo a la posición, camine hacia el, Naruto vio la decisión en mis ojos y se hizo a un lado.

Lista- me dice en tono serio, pero en realidad es como una advertencia.

Nunca estuve más lista – contesté de igual forma.

Fui la primera en dar el primer golpe, mis ojos me indicaban sus puntos de chakra, al igual que el. Intento darme en mi brazo pero yo fui más rápida y le di en el antebrazo. Con su otra mano, como pudo intento darme batalla.

 **Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas** \- escuche decir justo cuando le estaba por dar en el hombro. En mi interior sacó una gran fuerza que impacto al domo de poder de Neji. La fuerza de ambos choques hizo que saliera volando Neji, lanzándolo a una de las paredes de la casa rompiendo los.

¡Aún no terminamos! – grite- **¡Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León!** \- me dirigí a Neji lista para darlo todo, no pare hasta que mi cuerpo pedía descanso.

 **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** \- grito Neji, ambos con nuestro mayor poder, dando al contrincante, tratando de demostrar que si puedo. Mis ojos empezaron a doler, pero ese dolor trate de ignorarlo y se como poder.

Vi como el dirigía una de sus amos a mi pecho y yo lo hice igual. Las manos tocaron el pecho.

¡Neji/Hinata! – escuche lo gritos de Naruto y Hanabi.

Wou eso fue impresionante – escuche a Naruto.

Mis…ojo…Naruto… Sakura – trataba de decirle que otra vez mis ojos duelen pero no podía.

No diste el golpe con todo tu poder Hinata – fue lo último que escuché, antes de caer desmayada.

 **AUTORA**

En un castillo, en la sala se encontraba el líder del clan Hyuga leyendo un pergamino.

Hizashi-sama – se escucho la voz de un joven llamándolo.

Qué sucede Toneri-San—hablo el Hyuga.

Mis sirvientes me han informado que la princesa Hyuga ha despertado- dice.

Así que al fin mi hija despertó – sonrió con arrogancia- es hora de que se case contigo y matemos al zorro.

Así será mi señor- igual mostrando una sonrisa nada amigable.

 _ **Hasta la próxima, mis amados lectores.**_


End file.
